


Embracing Maturity

by bloodredcherries



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/pseuds/bloodredcherries
Summary: THIS STORY WAS PUBLISHED PRIOR TO THE EVENTS SURROUNDING MARK SALLING'S ARREST/INDICTMENT/DEATH, THEREFORE IT HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED AS OF 7/23/2018.Rachel decides to embrace maturity and has a discussion with Finn regarding his sleeping with Santana, electing not to be like her wall-paper fighting fathers. This decision leads to a night that she and Finn will never be able to forget. Meanwhile, Mr. Schue's attempts to gain additional members in the struggling Glee Club leads to some painful opinions of his being known, as the club attempts to deal with Kurt's transfer to Dalton Academy. Kurt struggles between the knowledge that he is safe at Dalton and his desire to return to McKinley, where his friends are.





	1. Uncomfortable Truths

"I need to talk to you," Rachel insisted, finding Finn in the hallway, standing beside his locker. She had cooled down somewhat from the bombshell that had been dropped on her earlier, courtesy of Santana, and she had decided to seek out Finn before she did anything particularly rash. Finn was her boyfriend, after all, he deserved to at least have a chance to actually explain himself. "About what Santana said, earlier."  
  
"I'm sorry, okay," he insisted, not looking her in the eye. "I was jealous of you and Jesse!"  
  
"I know," she admitted. "I know you were. I've been doing some thinking," she told him. "I'm not mad at you because the two of you had sex," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I thought your judgment would be better...but you're just a teenage boy. I just wish that you had told me the truth. I would have preferred to hear about it from you, instead of from someone who spends her entire life trying to smear my reputation."  
  
"I didn't want you to be mad at me," Finn replied. "I'm so sorry." He managed to meet her gaze, and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Are we breaking up?"  
  
Rachel wordlessly shook her head, pushing aside her perhaps not entirely justified anger at Finn to give him a hug. "We're not breaking up," she promised. "Do you wish it had been with me?"  
  
"Of course," he said, and she felt the warmth of his hand on the small of her back. "Every day." The look in his eyes was painfully sincere, and she could see that he'd been crying.  
  
"I wish it had been me, too," she whispered, leaning up and planting a kiss on his lips. "I can forgive you, though."  
  
"Really?" Finn asked, sounding somewhat cheered at the thought.  
  
"Yes," she said, taking his hand in hers. "It was just once, right?"  
  
Finn nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I promise, just once."  
  
Rachel decided that she would be satisfied with the answer, and she gave him an encouraging smile, squeezing his hand. They hadn't been dating when he'd slept with Santana, and, anyways, Rachel could accept that the previous year had probably not been Finn at his best, given the fact that they had been sophomores in high school, all dealing with way too adult situations. Finn especially. She felt that she could forgive him for sleeping with Santana, even if she herself didn't particularly like her. Yes, Rachel Berry was going to be mature about this, and not go off and trample Finn's feelings by making out with Noah, or something, a thought that had briefly crossed her mind. She really didn't want to follow in her fathers' footsteps, needing couples therapy due to wallpaper. Maturity was the way to go.  
  
"I'm still hurt," she told Finn. "And, I might be for a little bit. But I can forgive you for sleeping with her and lying about it. I know you thought you were doing the right thing in keeping it from me."  
  
And didn't that hurt to admit? But, she supposed it was true.  
  
"I should have told you," he mumbled, speaking into her hair.  
  
"Yes," she agreed. "You should have. But, it's alright."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Has anyone seen Puck?" Mr. Schue asked, eying the assembled group of students warily, sensing general unease amongst the lot. Well, more aptly, he noticed the vitriolic stares that Santana Lopez was giving both Artie and Brittany and Rachel and Finn, and he heard her saying obscenely inappropriate things about them en Español. He had been about to lecture the girl about her comments when his head count of the students had made him realize that two of their number were missing. Kurt, of course, was off to Dalton Academy, and would most likely never be returning to William McKinley, but he had sent Puck off hours ago to recruit the football team into joining Glee.  
  
He wondered if that had been a mistake.  
  
"He's not here, Mr. Schue," Finn finally replied, after peering around the classroom. Somehow, Will bit back a sarcastic comment, and didn't roll his eyes outwardly. "I don't think we've seen him all day. Sorry about missing Spanish," he continued. "Rachel and I were making out."  
  
"--Up!" Rachel interjected, her face a fiery red as Will stared at Finn, wondering if he had heard him properly. "We were making up, Mr. Schue. We were not doing anything improper whatsoever. We were simply reconciling our differences in a productive manner."  
  
"...Right," Will sighed, rubbing his forehead. "That's fine, Finn, don't let it happen again," he told him. "Does anyone else have something to contribute to my question? I sent Puck to approach the football team about joining Glee so we could have some new blood to replace Kurt and get us pumped for Sectionals!" He reminded them. Or told them. Will wasn't sure what he was doing.  
  
"Don't you think that was a bad idea?" Quinn finally spoke, breaking the pregnant silence that had filled the choir room at his statement. "I mean...that was a bad idea."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, confused. "We need an extra member for Sectionals!"  
  
"Because the jocks bullied Kurt out of school," she told him, glaring at him. "Kurt didn't just randomly decide to transfer. The specific jocks that you sent Puck to recruit physically and emotionally abused him until he felt he was unsafe here. I know that you think Kurt was probably just being dramatic," she continued, a definite tone to her words, "but he was being seriously targeted. What were you thinking sending Puck to get them to join? Were you thinking at all?"  
  
If Will was truthful, he did think Kurt was overreacting to a few dumpster tosses and locker checks, but he knew better than to say so out loud. Not with Finn there. He would be sure to inform Burt Hummel about what he had said about his 'new brother'. And Will did not want to deal with Hummel, not after Kurt was finally off annoying the Warblers instead of him.  
  
"I was thinking that we need someone for Sectionals!" Will defended himself.  
  
"And now Puck is missing," Quinn reminded him, brow raised. "I feel that the two events may somehow be connected."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" He exclaimed. "We know why they bullied Kurt! Puck is nothing like that!"  
  
The silence returned -- even from Santana -- and Will became uncomfortably aware that the entirety of the Glee Club was staring at him.  
  
"Are you saying that Kurt deserved to be bullied because he was gay?" Mercedes asked, and Will quickly shook his head. "Because my boy shouldn't have been the one to leave. Karofsky shouldn't have been able to have his expulsion overturned! He threatened to kill Kurt!"  
  
"And that's precisely why I sent Puck to have him and his friends join Glee," he interjected, certain that this news would gain him favor. "Once they see that --"  
  
"Oh God," Rachel stammered. "You think that joining Glee will get Dave to stop being a bully? You thought it was a good idea to have Noah give him and the other meatheads this message? Alone? Knowing that he has a tendency towards violence!"  
  
"Only against Kurt!" Will stressed, sensing that he was fast losing control of the room.  
  
"Not just against Kurt," Quinn pointed out. "He gave Sam a black eye and beat up Artie. We have to find him."  
  
Will was really going to protest this course of action -- he couldn't believe how ridiculous everyone was being, and he was more than a bit annoyed that they were blaming Dave for Kurt's inability to turn it down -- when the door to the room opened, revealing his missing student and Lauren Zizes.  
  
"I found him locked in a porta-potty," Lauren said.  
  
The choir room erupted into a cacophony of voices, and he shook his head. Puck was here -- along with a replacement for Kurt -- and he was more than ready to actually rehearse. He was relieved when Finn approached him, Rachel in tow. At least --  
  
"I'm telling my parents about what you said," Finn informed him, eyes hardened. "I can't believe you would say those things."  
  
"Excuse me?" Will demanded, somewhat taken aback. "You really can't be serious, Finn. I'm allowed to have my opinions."  
  
"You're a teacher," he said.  
  
"And as a teacher I am doing what's right for the club!" He exclaimed. "Just because Kurt doesn't feel safe here doesn't mean we need 12 people to qualify for Sectionals! I offered him a solo, and he still left."  
  
"That's not what I have a problem with," Finn said flatly. "I have a problem with your little comment about 'knowing why they bullied Kurt'."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I already knew," Kurt told Finn, in response to his impassioned -- total word of the day word -- rant about how much of an ass Mr. Schue -- Mr. Schue!!! -- had been that day about Kurt during Glee practice. "I appreciate your defense of me, truly, but we are talking about a man who walked passed me being thrown in the dumpster on a daily basis for a year and a half and thought I was 'making friends'." His younger brother smiled sadly at him and patted him on the shoulder, while the feeling of guilt that Finn had been carrying around simply intensified.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Finn said, for at least the fourth time that day to someone whom he deeply loved and whom he had deeply hurt. "I'm sorry for everything, Kurt."  
  
"I know you are," Kurt said. "Really, I know."  
  
"Rachel found out about Santana and me," Finn blurted, unable to help himself. "She was really mad at first, but she said that she'd forgive me. We made out in the janitor's closet during Spanish."  
  
Finn watched Kurt purse his lips, before he let out a sigh. "Oh, Finn, only you could have your girlfriend find out you slept with someone she totally hates and end the day with her making out with you in the janitor's closet. Couldn't you go someplace more sanitary next time? I know it's filled with cleaning products and therefore may have the illusion of cleanliness, but..."  
  
"She's coming over later," he told him, waggling his eyebrows. "D'you think you could clear out?" Before Rachel had found out about him and Santana, they had been planning on enjoying Finn's lack of parents that evening. Burt and his mom had been planning on being in Hawaii that week, but were instead going to the Great Lakes. Finn really didn't know why they were so great, but he'd resolved to ask Rachel this when they were alone.  
  
"Oh, gross," Kurt said, his tone filled with what Finn recognized as despair. "Fine," he sighed. "Only because I have been through enough lately. I really don't need to add you and Rachel's activities to my nightmares."  
  
He grinned at Kurt, leaning over to ruffle his hair. (Kurt shrieked.) "Thanks, bro. You're so awesome."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Are you really sure about this?" Finn's tone was gentle as he asked, and Rachel nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips. "You're really sure?"  
  
"Yes," she told him, kissing him again, this time deeper than the previous one. Finn had placed his hand on her lower back, his fingers dipping beneath the waistband of her skirt. "I'm ready, Finn." Truthfully, she had been ready for a little bit now, but she hadn't been sure that he was. They had done more than making out in that janitor's closet, though, they had talked -- really talked. And, though Rachel felt aggrieved about Santana, she had come away from the discussion with a desire to make Finn's second sexual encounter more enjoyable than the first.  
  
Finn grinned down at her, pressing a kiss on her shoulder blade, unbuttoning her cardigan with practiced ease. They had done this part before, after all. Finn loved her breasts. It wasn't like they were completely inexperienced.  
  
"I love you, Rach," he said, her blouse quickly joining her sweater on the floor, leaving her clad in only her favorite bra from the waist up. Finn licked his lips, trailing a line of kisses down her neck and chest. She reached for his polo shirt, pleased when he tugged the offending garment off, leaving him shirtless. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too," she murmured, making a pleasured mewl as he managed to unhook her bra and expose her breasts to the air, pleased when his mouth moved from her clavicle to her exposed nipples. Once she had explained to Finn what she liked -- his tongue delicately lapping at her nipples, not them being bitten within an inch of life -- he had proven to be a quick study. "Ooh, that feels good."  
  
She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, noticing he was half hard already. She cautiously pressed her palm against the material of his boxers, not wanting to hurt him. "'s alright, Rach," he said hotly. "You can use more pressure. I -- I like more pressure."  
  
Finn's hips bucked in response to her hand, his erection growing despite the material in the way. "Would you like it if I took your boxers off?" She asked him, genuinely curious. "Can you show me what you like?" Finn nodded, shoving down his boxers with his free hand, exposing himself entirely to her, before taking her hand in his and wrapping them both around the base of his penis, pumping slowly up and down. Finn's eyes were closed in bliss, and Rachel felt oddly proud. She liked making Finn feel like this, she liked knowing that she turned him on.  
  
"Wanna make you cum," Finn told her, his voice deep with want, and he unwrapped his fingers from hers to pull down her skirt and panties, his cock glistening with what Rachel know was pre-cum. "You gotta stop, babe," he whined, thrusting into her hand. "Need a condom."  
  
Rachel shook her head. "We'll be okay," she said. "I'm on the pill."  
  
Finn smiled hazily at her, slowly entering her. "That's so awesome."  
  
It hurt at first, but Rachel had decided it was worth it when Finn exploded inside her, filling her with warmth. They laid there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath, before he rolled off of her, still giving her that hazy smile. "Was it alright?" He asked, snuggling up against her. "I'll get better. I promise."  
  
She gave him a kiss on the lips. "It was all I wanted," she promised him. "You're all I wanted."


	2. There wasn't a hot tub.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Principal Figgins recruits the Glee club for an assembly about alcohol awareness, while Rachel realizes shes late for something very important.

Chapter 2  
  
One month later  
  
"Alcohol Awareness Week," Principal Figgins announced to William, hoping the look of maniacal excitement upon his face would hide the fact that he was asking the Glee Club to perform at the assembly about the evils of drunkenness as a pure last resort.

 

His first attempt at procuring entertainment had been approaching Sue and asking if she would be willing to lend her Cheerios to the worthy cause.

 

His ears were still ringing from her response.

 

The Drama Club had the nerve to tell him they were busy rehearsing for a play, and the Concert and Jazz Bands had claimed that the school's holiday concert was more important than an assembly.

 

Therefore, he had come to William. "You _will_ be performing."  
  


Across from him, William simply stared at the plaque on his desk, and didn't respond at all. It was a very nice plaque, indeed, at least Ibqal thought so, but he didn't appreciate all of William's attention being given to it when he himself was trying to tell him something.  
  


"Earth to William," he said, waving a hand in front of his face. "What has gotten into you? Are you _still_ upset about our Guidance Counselor marrying that _Dentist_? You need to move on, William."  
  


William cleared his throat, shaking his head before looking him in the eyes. "Sorry, I was doing some thinking," he told him, shrugging his shoulders. "We really should be starting to work on our Regionals performance," he continued. "The kids still miss Kurt, and there have been some...group issues we need to work on." He sighed.  
  


"This is _mandatory_ , William," Ibqal insisted. "You and your club must perform a song at this assembly. I won't hear any more complaints about this."  
  
"When exactly is the assembly?" William questioned.   
  
"At the end of next week!" Figgins exclaimed, putting on his most jovial tone of voice. "You just need to perform one song!"  
  
He could swear he heard William sigh in response. "Fine," his only hope muttered. "One song."  
  
Figgins watched with a giant smile on his face as William pushed the chair away from his desk and left the office, his face returning to solemnity once the coast was clear.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
"And, in conclusion," Rachel heard Mr. Schue say somewhere in the back of her mind, her rolling stomach unfortunately competing with the Glee instructor's lecture on whatever the latest decree from Principal Figgins was, though she was faking paying close attention as she sat beside Finn, not wanting him to know she wasn't feeling well. He continued to ramble on for several more minutes, before Finn nudged her in time for him to conclude. "...next week. Rachel and Finn, would you like to perform a song about the assembly's topic for us?"  
  
Rachel's eyes went wide, and she turned to Finn in confusion, hoping against all hope that he had heard what the assembly was about. "What are we going to sing?" She asked, stomach lurching as she did.   
  
"Are you okay?" Finn asked. "You don't look very good."  
  
She opened her mouth to try to convince him that she was fine, before her lunch decided to make an appearance all over the floor. "I have food poisoning!" She snapped, feeling herself start to cry. "Leave me alone!" The realization that she had just thrown up all over the choir room floor hit her then, and she clapped her hand over her mouth, bolting out of the choir room door, dipping into the closest ladies room and locking herself in the handicapped stall. She wanted to die of complete and utter mortification.   
  
She heard the door open behind her, and she wanted to tell them to leave, but it was all she could do to kneel over the toilet before round two hit. The person knocked, before peering over the stall at her. Of course it was Finn that had followed her, she groused inwardly, wanting nothing more than to just go home and sleep.   
  
" _Please_ don't look at me," she begged. "I must look _disgusting_." She flushed the toilet, the nausea having abated for the moment, before steeling herself and opening the stall door, deciding that facing her boyfriend was more realistic than living in the bathroom forever. She washed her hands, followed over to the sinks by a Finn-shaped shadow.   
  
"You don't look disgusting," Finn told her softly. "I'm worried about you," he continued, as she let him wrap his arms around her, letting her sniffle into his puffy vest. "You don't _really_ have food poisoning, do you?"  
  
"Do we have to talk about this here?" She asked, shooting him a pleading glance. " _Please_ , Finn. Let's talk about it in your truck, at least." Much to her relief, he nodded, shouldering both their schoolbags and wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. Finn pressed a kiss against her temple, and she smiled shakily at him. "I'm sorry I said to leave me alone," she added, bursting into new tears. "I didn't mean it, Finn," she wept. "I love you."  
  
"Hey, now," he said awkwardly, rubbing her neck. "It's alright, I love you too."  
  
"Will you still love me if I tell you something?" She asked him desperately, once they'd left the school and were sitting in his truck in the student lot.   
  
"Of course," Finn told her, smiling sappily at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "What is it?"  
  
Rachel took a deep breath, pulling out her phone to check her calendar, wanting to confirm her suspicions before she told him what her suspicions were. For the past two weeks she had been feeling somewhat off, everything was sore, her bras were getting tighter. She had thought that she was finally getting to experience a late growth spurt at first, at least, she had been until the nausea started. It was then that she'd realized that she was late. _Late_ late. She had been due to have her period approximately a week and a half after she and Finn had made love for the first time, and it had yet to come.   
  
"I'm late, Finn." She said, watching as his brow furrowed in confusion. "Things that should happen to me every month haven't been happening since we first made love."  
  
"What'd you mean?" Finn asked, reaching out and taking her hand. "I thought you liked what I was doing for you! Isn't that why you make those sounds?"   
  
"No, I _like_ it," she assured him, before deciding to just be blunt and not try to use euphemisms anymore. "I think I'm _pregnant_."  
  
"You--you do?" He said, after several painfully long moments of silence, during which he had gotten awfully pale. "Really? But we didn't even go in a hot tub."  
  
Rachel resisted the urge to shake him. Or perhaps the educational system in Lima. Or Quinn. Poor Finn seemed to think that the fact that they hadn't been in a hot tub together was cause for alarm, and she didn't quite know who to blame. There was a very long list, she suspected. Instead, she took his hand, and squeezed it tightly.   
  
"You really can't get pregnant how Quinn told you you got her pregnant," she explained, pleased when Finn's coloring returned to normal. She really didn't want to have to explain to Carole and Burt why Finn had passed out.   
  
"You really think you're pregnant?" Finn repeated, staring at her with wide eyes. "Rachel, I'm so _sorry_. I didn't mean to. I'll be a good dad, I promise. Please don't hate me." His shoulders drooped, and she noticed that he was very interested in his lap. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"You're not mad at me?" She asked, hesitantly. He shook his head, still focused downward. "I know...I know you'll be a good dad, Finn." She told him. "And I know you're sorry, but you don't have to be. We got into this predicament together." She leaned her head on his shoulder, emotionally and physically exhausted. "Do you think we could hang out this afternoon?"  
  
"Of course," he said. "You're my girlfriend, I always want to hang out with you."   
  
"Can we stop at the pharmacy first?" She asked, her voice small. Finn squeezed her knee.   
  
"Yeah," he said. "Can we do that together?" He asked. "It's just...it's my baby this time, it's really my baby if it really exists and I'm your boyfriend and I don't want you to find out alone, not if I can be there and--"  
  
"Of course," Rachel said, noticing how immediately Finn brightened at that, and she felt a bit better about the situation. "Right when we get to your house, okay?"  
  
Finn nodded. "You feel okay for me to drive?" He asked, his normally protective tone amplified by her confession. "If you don't...tell me and I'll pull over, alright?"   
  
"I feel better now," she assured him. "I promise."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Finn had realized -- after they had gone to the pharmacy and his house --- that _oops_ it was totally still the middle of a school day. And that he was totally missing a double block of Spanish. He also realized that he didn't really care and he was quite certain that Rachel didn't particularly want to go back to school after throwing up in front of everyone. Finn realized more than most people let on. And he realized that -- right now -- Rachel would need him more than ever, no matter what the tests said. He realized that he _REALLY_ loved her, like, total wanting to marry someday and have a billion kids with and grow old together like Finn knew existed because he had seen it on television. Kurt had explained that not all of the things on TV were true, but Finn really hoped that he had meant things like Sharknando, and not people being happily married and growing old together.   
  
To be honest, Finn had already known that Quinn had lied to him about the hot tub, he had just wanted to be a good dad to baby Drizzle as best he could be, when instead he hadn't been a dad at all and had just incidentally been a huge douche to Puck.  
  
But Finn knew that he loved Rachel. He had known that since their kiss in the auditorium sophomore year, before everything had gone to shit. When Burt had been telling his mom all those nice things about how he was going to love her until he died, Finn had realized that he felt that way about Rachel. And it had scared him, at first, but he was okay with it, now.   
  
Rachel came out of the bathroom, and he bounced off the bed, coming over to her to give her a big hug. "What did they say?" He asked, aware of how eager his tone was.  
  
"We have to wait five minutes," she replied. "But I think I already know the answer. I'm never late, Finn."   
  
"I love you," he told her. "I promise that I love you." She beamed at him and kissed him on the lips, and he knew right then that it had been the right thing to say. "Do you wanna get out of those clothes?"  
  
Rachel smacked him on the chest. "Finn!" She chastised. "I think I am pregnant with your child, why do you think that having sex with me is a good idea, especially with five used pregnancy tests in the bathroom you share with Kurt?" He thought she was mad at him, but he noticed there was a smirk on her face.  
  
"I thought maybe you'd like to change out of the clothes that you threw up in," he said shyly, looping his arms around her. "I have pajamas you can wear, at least you'd be comfy."   
  
"Oh," she breathed, and she nodded hesitantly. "I do feel gross."  
  
Finn went into his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants that he had outgrown and a t-shirt of his that he had shrunk accidentally while attempting laundry. He handed them to Rachel, who had slipped out of her school clothes and stood there in just her underwear, eying her bashfully as she changed. He didn't think she looked different. But he didn't really know, he'd never seen Quinn like this when he'd been Drizzle's dad. Even when they'd lived together she'd hid this from him. Rachel quirked her lips at him when she noticed his gaze.   
  
"I think I'll keep these," she told him, slipping only the shirt on, which barely covered her ass. (Finn's attempt at laundry had made Kurt cry for an evident reason.) He licked his lips, willing his sudden hard on to go away. It was totally inappropriate to be turned on right now, he reminded himself. Beyond not appropriate.   
  
"Yeah," he agreed. "Sure." He was painfully aware of the bulge in his pants, and he felt his face turning a bright red. "You look...you look super hot, babe." He admitted, beckoning her over to him. "When we find out, we should make out."   
  
"You'd still be into me?" She asked, her tone shy, and he nodded eagerly.   
  
"Fuck yeah," he insisted. "I'm into you all the time." He kissed her gently, daring to settle a hand on her stomach. "I'm always gonna be into you."   
  
"I love you, Finn," she whispered, kissing him back. "I'm so scared, though."   
  
"It'll be alright," Finn told her, hoping he sounded braver than he felt. "Whatever happens, it'll be alright."


	3. Don't cry for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine develops an unfortunate and inappropriate crush. Kurt discovers Finn and Rachel's secret, as do the fathers Berry. 
> 
> That goes badly.

"Whoa," Blaine exclaimed, as he entered Kurt and Finn's room, eyes wide. "Who's the _babe_?"

 

"Finn is painfully straight," Kurt said boredly, pushing past the shorter Warbler to enter his room, realizing belatedly that Rachel and Finn were in bed, asleep. Together. "Surely that was evident?" He asked, gesturing to the snuggling couple.

 

"No, not your brother," Blaine continued, a worryingly besotted look on his face. "The girl." Kurt wrinkled his nose, sensing great disaster to come if Finn heard Blaine fawning over his girlfriend.

 

"That would be Rachel," he said, after it became clear that Blaine was waiting for a response. "She's dating Finn," he spelled out, though why Blaine was seemingly oblivious to this fact escaped him. Alas, it appeared that Blaine _was_ oblivious to this fact. "I wouldn't try anything," he warned.

 

It figured, really, that he would fall for someone who was straight (Finn) and then someone who was bisexual (Blaine). Kurt was starting to think he was jinxed. "Should I sing to her?" Blaine asked, content to ignore Kurt's words of wisdom that were intended to keep him alive. "She looks like she needs to be serenaded, doesn't she?"

 

Kurt sighed. Heavily. "I would _probably_ leave Rachel alone," he repeated. "Finn can be... _possessive_ of those he loves." As if on cue, the taller teen pulled Rachel closer, settling his arms around her middle, snoring loudly. "And he's bigger than you." Rachel was practically taller than Blaine. "I'm sorry, we should probably go," he said.

 

"But you promised we'd watch Evita!" Blaine whined. Yes, Kurt thought to himself, because he was going to watch Evita in the same room as Finn and potentially deal with the twenty questions that would ensue the second he woke up and realized they were watching a movie that wasn't action or sports related. Not to mention that it would be beyond rude to wake up Finn and Rachel. And perhaps he was a bit annoyed that Blaine had referred to Rachel as a babe.

 

Maybe. Kurt wasn't certain.

 

"I will loan you Evita," he decided, making the sacrifice for the sake of a pleasant, not woken up, Finn and Rachel. "And I'll see you tomorrow."

 

Okay, so Kurt was definitely annoyed that Blaine had blatantly noticed Rachel Berry in front of him. Could you tell? Blaine was certainly oblivious. His sole Dalton friend was legitimately humming Don't Cry For Me, Argentina as he led him back upstairs and out the front door, wondering how he had managed to have the worst luck with romance of anyone he knew.

 

He decided that if Finn and Rachel could sleep the afternoon away, so could he. He strode back down to the basement bedroom, grabbing a clean pair of pajamas, and he strode into the bathroom, tearing off his Dalton uniform with a level of non-caring that he had never given to clothes before, not even his butch outfits. He could handle not having many friends at Dalton, and he could handle Blaine not liking him in the manner he'd hoped, but did he have to make it so _obvious_? It was in the middle of his inward ranting that Kurt noticed the pile of boxes haphazardly placed in his bathroom trash, and his eyes widened as he read the label on the one closest to the top. Was Rachel pregnant?, he wondered.

 

Irritation at Blaine pushed aside for the moment, Kurt left the bathroom, surprised by the sight he saw in the bedroom. Rachel was still sleeping, he noted, but Finn had risen, sprawling himself diagonally across the bed, head against Rachel's abdomen, and his laptop out and running.

 

"Finn?" He asked him quietly. "What are you doing?"

 

The look on Finn's head was of a deer caught in a set of headlights, and he quickly slammed the laptop shut, on his hand. Kurt sighed. "You're not in trouble," he promised him.

 

"I'm gonna be a _dad_ ," Finn said slowly. "I was just...doing research." Kurt blinked.

 

"Doing research about what?" He asked, confused. He watched as his brother extracted his hand and placed it next to his head, and he swore he saw Finn give Rachel's abdomen a butterfly kiss. "Pregnancy?"

 

Finn shook his head. "Music scholarships," he told him, snuggling closer to Rachel, who took his hand in hers. "Ms. P said that I could qualify for one last time," he added. "I want to qualify so I can do right by Rach and so that Mom and Dad will want to kill me less."

 

"I'm proud of you," Kurt said, though he was really leery about saying that statement in regards to Finn getting his girlfriend pregnant his junior year of high school. He was pleased that his brother was at least trying to get an education. "And...I don't think they'll kill you."

 

"Good," he murmured, his tone almost dreamy. "I can't wait to be a dad and meet Starlight, it would so blow if they killed me and I couldn't meet her."

 

"Tell me that's just a nickname," Kurt beseeched him. "Tell me you know that you can't actually name the baby that. And that you are aware that the baby might be a boy."

 

Finn nodded, a pleased expression on his face. "I know. And, it's just a nickname," he said, patting Rachel, his tone and actions clearly affectionate. "I know lots of things about pregnancy," he mumbled softly. "I tried really hard, I even read the book."

 

Kurt knew that Finn had a box of things from his period of time as Drizzle's father, and he knew that Finn didn't like bringing it up. But he had shown Kurt the contents of the box once -- the day that Drizzle had been born -- and Kurt had noticed that the copy of What to Expect When You're Expecting had been thumbed through and filled with post-it notes covered in Finn's handwriting.

 

"I know," he told him. "How is Rachel feeling?" He decided against the lecture he had been planning in his mind about the importance of protection. It was clearly a moot point.

 

"She's tired," he told him. "She got really bad morning sickness during Glee today, that's why we came home early. Ummm and she said her boobs are getting bigger." Finn looked quite pleased with himself. "Sorry, bro, you don't want to hear that stuff."

 

"You know that you are going to have to tell our parents, right?" Kurt stressed. "Please don't lie to them about this, Finn. You and Rachel need to tell them, and you need to tell her dads as well."

 

"I know," Finn said softly. "I know."

 

***

  
"How are you feeling?" Finn asked Rachel softly, and she smiled hesitantly up at him, squeezing his hand as tightly as she possibly could. "You okay?"

 

"I'm fine," she told him. "I'm just nervous about telling my dads." She hadn't been joking at all about the couples therapy for the curtains comment, and she really didn't want to set off another fight. And her dads had been fighting so much lately. She really hadn't wanted to tell them at all, but she knew that she had to. She and Finn were going to have a baby together and she would have to be mature about the situation. At least Finn and Kurt's parents had handled it fairly well.

 

"Hey," Finn said gently. "It will be alright. You have me, at least." He pulled her closer, palms pressed against her navel. "I'll never leave you."

 

"You're sweet, Finn," she said, rubbing his chest. "You're very sweet."

 

"You're my _girlfriend_ ," he murmured, hand still pressed against her belly, his actions filling her with warmth. "You know that I love you, right?"

 

Rachel nodded. Of course she knew, Finn was her world. And he was being so sweet about the baby. "I love you, too." She pressed her lips against his, and he kissed her hungrily back. For a moment it was as if it was just her and Finn, and nothing else, not warring dads nor Glee Club competitions nor sporting events mattered. Everything was perfect and they were perfect and everything would be okay.

 

The sound of two men fighting filled her ears, and she wanted to will herself to disappear as she led Finn into the house, wondering what the argument was about this time. "You weren't kidding about the wallpaper fight, were you?" Finn asked, eyes wide. She simply shook her head.

 

"They fight all the time about things," she told him, burrowing against him. "Stupid things, like wallpaper and whether or not I am old enough to be left alone when they're on business trips," she said dully. "I was twelve when they decided I was."

 

"Twelve?" Finn asked, eyes wide, his gaze dropping to his hand. "So you'd be alone a lot? With Starlight in you?" She nodded.

 

"It's alright, Finn, I'm used to it," she assured him. "I would rather be alone than with them here fighting all the time," she admitted. "I would rather be with you."

 

"You can be with me," he insisted. "Please stay with us, please, babe. You and the baby can't be alone. I won't let you."

 

" _What_ did you just say?" A harsh voice interjected, and Rachel cringed as her Papa's hand clasped down on Finn's shoulder. "Who is _Starlight_?"

 

If looks could have killed, the glares on both her fathers' faces would have definitely killed Finn. Instead, her boyfriend merely positioned himself between her and her fathers, who appeared to have both overheard the. conversation about the pregnancy and had decided to channel their anger with each other on the two of them.

 

"I _said_ that I would do anything to protect Rachel and _my_ baby from the two of you," Finn said, his tone protective. "I won't have my _family_ stuck in a house that is either completely empty or full of stupid arguments. It's not good for Rachel or our baby."

 

"You're sixteen," Leroy scoffed. "You don't know anything."

 

"I know that I would never leave my daughter alone for months on end, starting from age twelve!" Finn thundered. "I don't care how important your work or whatever you two were doing was, what the hell justified you doing that? My mother only had herself and she never left me to fend for myself for weeks!" His face was red, and she could see his fists clench. "And forget about all the fighting the two of you seem to do! So, don't tell me what I do or don't know, _Sirs_."

 

"Rachel said she would be fine!" Hiram objected, as Rachel gaped. Of course she had said that! She'd been twelve! What twelve year old wouldn't have? That hadn't meant it was a good choice! "Clearly, that was a mistake." He shook his head. "Your father and I will be late for our flights. We don't have time for this."

 

"Flights?" Rachel queried, openmouthed. "Where are you going now?"

 

"Business," Leroy said. "You knew we weren't going to be home long."

 

Rachel said nothing in response, simply tearing herself away from Finn -- an inadvertent casualty to running from her dads -- and heading up the stairs in the direction of her room, sobbing loudly. Finn went to follow her, before turning to get a parting shot. "You know what I know?" He asked. "I will be _damned_ if I _ever_ make my child feel like you made your daughter feel."

 

She had thrown herself on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest as she wept. She felt the bed dip as Finn sat down beside her, and she felt him press his hands to her back, rubbing it carefully.

 

"It'll be alright," Finn said softly. "We can go to my house, okay?"

 

She nodded. "What will your parents think?"

 

"We'll tell them that they went on business, and that you don't want to be alone."

 

"Or we could really give my dads something to talk about?" She offered, smirking.

 

"Like what?" Finn asked.

 

"We're supposed to do a performance for alcohol awareness week, right?" She asked, rhetorically. "We should throw a party. I'll let Noah break into their cabinet."


	4. we're lookin' for somethin' dumb to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany's game of Spin the Bottle causes Finn to play Spin the Blaine, and Burt discovers how similar to one of Kurt's soap operas his family's life is.

"You feeling okay?" Finn asked in a low tone, so that only Rachel could hear, pleased when she curled up beside him on the floor of her stage. "Gotta make sure things are alright with my girl."

 

"Yeah," she replied, wrapping her arms around him tightly, pressing her head against his side. "I'm fine, I promise." He gave her a kiss on the top of the head, loving how cuddly and affectionate she was being with him. "Everyone seems to be having a good time."

 

"What about you?" He asked. She shrugged. "What's wrong?"

 

Rachel sighed before answering. "I wish Kurt hadn't brought his friend here," she admitted. "I know he's not going to spill our Glee secrets, but have you seen how he's _looking_ at me? He's staring at me, and it's freaking me out."

 

Finn scanned the room for the other Warbler, finding him mid-discussion with Kurt, who seemed to be arguing with him. A fact which only served to make Finn angrier. He growled at the sight, pulling Rachel closer to him. That was his brother that was being messed with, in addition to the mother of his child. Finn did not at all approve. 

 

"Want me to deal with him?" Finn offered, nuzzling her hair as he did. "Or we can just drive the point home in another way?" He cupped her chin, bringing her in for a kiss. "I love you, babe." He ran his hand down her side, making sure to caress her breasts before settling it on her belly. "Love my Starlight." They hadn't really _told_ anyone about the pregnancy yet -- Rachel wanted to wait until they had their ultrasound done in a couple days -- but he figured they were secluded enough that he could get away with including the baby in his affections. And, hell, Starlight was _totally_ a nickname that could be used for Rachel. And, if anyone made two and two make four? Finn really didn't mind. 

 

Snack Size Warbler was totally glaring at them. Finn smirked, and he kissed her again. "I really love you," he told her, deepening the kiss. "I can't wait to be a family." When he pulled away, Rachel beamed at him. 

 

"I can't wait either," she told him, her smile growing. Finn grinned at her, she was so gorgeous and so his and now she was glowing and it was just awesome. 

 

"What do you say?" He asked, caressing her cheek. "You want to make it official?" He pulled out the ring his father had given his mom when he'd proposed to her, hoping that Rachel would like it. 

 

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Rachel asked, her expression one of pure joy. 

 

"Yeah," he said. "Maybe not right away, if you don't want, but I want to call you my wife," he said shyly, taken aback when she gave him a fierce kiss. "I want you and our Starlight to have my name." He wanted them all to be Hudsons, more than _anything_. It was something that was important to him. 

 

"Of course I'll marry you, Finn," she answered, wrapping her arms around him. "I'd like that." He slipped the ring on her finger. "It's so pretty."

 

"Me too, mamacita," he whispered in her ear, practically purring. "Someone's gonna get lucky tonight." He carefully pulled her on to his lap, letting her straddle him so his baby was pressed to his abdomen. "We won't be able to do this in a few months," he realized. "It might make her uncomfortable, this close to me." 

 

Rachel giggled. "I think it'll be okay, Finn. She'll probably like being pressed against you." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. " _I_ really like it."

 

"I like it too," he murmured, kissing her again. He could spend all day making out with Rachel, he thought to himself, caressing her boobs as he did. Or at least the whole rest of the party. Who cared about Bland or about the drama between Quinn and Sam when he had the most wonderful, amazing, girl in his arms, and she loved him just as much as he loved her. "We should do seven minutes in heaven," he told her, feeling himself get turned on as she shifted on his lap. "And jus...just not come out."

 

Or, hell, he thought, Rachel was wearing a giant dress, they could _totally_ do it right there. _That_ would be awesome. 

 

"Finn," a smooth, familiar, voice, that was tinged with annoyance spoke, and Finn reluctantly stopped macking on Rachel, though his hands kept at it. "I really hate to interrupt, but Blaine and Brittany wish to play Spin the Bottle. Neither of them wish to exclude you, though I suspect Blaine's reasons are less altruistic. Brittany just thinks you will be sad if you're left out."

 

Brittany's hound dog expression would have been less amusing to Finn had she been wearing her top. Finn sighed, not wanting to hear a lecture from Kurt about 'being a good host' or something ridiculous about 'manners'. Kurt had some strange ideals, and, since he looked totally pissed, Finn was going to be a good brother and behave. 

 

"Fine," he muttered. "But no one is getting handsy." 

 

Damn Brittany for wanting to keep her perfect record and damn Blaine -- that was his name, according to Kurt -- to hell for wanting to make out with Rachel in a socially acceptable way, Finn groused inwardly, waiting until Rachel was settled in the circle before sitting in between her and Kurt. He really wanted to pummel Blaine for this. 

 

"No, Finn," Kurt hissed, and Finn wondered how Kurt knew that he was thinking of leaning over him and popping the moron in the face. Rachel looped her arm through his, and they began to play. 

 

The game -- the very boring and pointless game because Finn only wanted to kiss Rachel and had managed to get to kiss his brother -- even Finn kissing him did nothing to stop Kurt from glowering! -- and Lauren Zizes -- had continued _way_ past its ending point (roughly when Brittany got bored, in Finn's mind), until he heard a whoop of pure joy from Blaine and realized that the damn bottle was pointing at Rachel. "No way," Finn said. "I see how you're looking at her, like she's a piece of meat."

 

Blaine didn't heed Finn's somehow rational warning -- a feat that had taken a lot to achieve -- and smashed his lips against Rachel's, sloppily trying to add tongue to the equation, hands going places they shouldn't go, oblivious to her reluctance. Finn, however, was definitely not, and pulled away from Kurt's hold to grab Blaine from behind, hauling him away from his traumatized, pregnant, girlfriend. 

 

"I ought to beat the shit out of you!" Finn exclaimed, before he noticed that Rachel was turning a shade of pale green. "Baby?"

 

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she whimpered. "He tasted really gross." He let go of Blaine -- who did not look nearly as relieved as he should have been -- and dropped down so he was at Rachel's level, trying to assess the situation. "Can we go outside?" She asked in a meek tone. "I really need to go outside."

 

"Hey, yeah," Finn said, aware that all the eyes in the room were on them, and not at all caring. "Yeah, come here, I'll bring you out." He carefully scooped her up, massaging her belly as he did. Screw Blaine for making Rachel sick. Screw him. 

 

"Can we just go home?" Rachel asked, once she had gotten sick in the bushes. "I'm not feeling very well, I don't want to be around them right now."

 

"Yeah," he said. "You don't need to go to the hospital?" He couldn't help it. He was worried about her like all the time. "You're gonna be okay?" 

 

"I'm going to be fine," she assured him, popping a piece of gum in her mouth before pecking him sweetly on the lips. "We're fine...I just can't stand the taste of alcohol right now, I guess. And he was touching my breasts and they're really sore. He wasn't gentle like you are." She sniffled.

 

"He shouldn't have touched you at all," Finn growled. "I'm telling Kurt I never want to see him again."

 

 

***

 

 

Burt Hummel yawned widely as he brought the day's paper in, hoping to get the front section and a half pot of coffee drunk before the rest of the house awakened. The coffee had been brewed when he came down the stairs -- timed coffeemakers were the best use of technology there was, in his humble opinion -- and, with Carole at work on the day shift, and the boys and Rachel likely to sleep like the dead, he felt that his peaceful breakfast was practically guaranteed. He half wondered if he was setting himself up for a fall, but shrugged off the little voice inside his head suggesting he could possibly be. 

 

Coffee poured -- his doctor had _finally_ cleared him for regular coffee again -- he sat down in his chair at the kitchen table, took a long sip, turned to the front page, and heard a loud female scream. 

 

Well, _that_ was unexpected, he decided, once his poor heart was no longer racing. He momentarily wondered if the sound was Kurt, practicing primal screaming, before he woke up enough to realize that the voice was from an actual female. 

 

Burt flew down the stairs to the basement with a speed he hadn't had since JC, having grabbed the house phone on the way in case an ambulance was needed. He threw open the door, more than a bit confused by the sight. 

 

Rachel at least seemed intact -- though clearly traumatized -- as she sat up in bed, covers pulled up to her neck, while Finn had Blaine pressed up against the wall. Burt could hear the shower running and Kurt singing, which explained his absence. "Finn, what are you doing?" He demanded, as his son started whaling on Kurt's schoolmate. "Why are you hitting him? What was with the shouting?"

 

"This douche decided to try to climb into bed with Rach and me," was Finn's response, as he continued to utilize Blaine like a heavy bag. "We were sound asleep, and Rach freaked."

 

"I think maybe you could stop hitting Blaine and go comfort Rachel?" Burt suggested, though mainly because that was a brand new carpet that was getting Blaine's blood on it, and he knew his son. "And possibly get her a shirt?" 

 

It was like magic, Burt decided, mentioning Rachel's unintended lack of modesty and a need of hers that Finn could tend to turned his new son into a giant, docile, puppy dog. Finn let go of Blaine -- and, really, Burt could have caught him, but was deciding to be quite medically compliant all of a sudden -- and pulled a shirt off the floor, handing it to Rachel and standing in front of her like a human shield. 

 

"I don't see what the big deal is," Blaine said. "She's hot, and I wanted to kiss her again."

 

"I don't want to kiss you!" Rachel exclaimed, by the grace of God keeping Finn seated at the same time. "It was a party game, Blaine. And you kissed me in a way that was violating and repulsive. You are not a gentleman when you're drunk."

 

"Or hungover," Finn muttered darkly. 

 

He decided that he wasn't going to deal with the admittance that there was underage drinking when he suspected Blaine was the only one who had partaken of the four -- the fact that Kurt was singing his entire Dion medley in French this early in the morning made that more than clear. 

 

"Blaine, I was under the impression that you were gay when I let you spend the night down here with them two and Kurt," Burt admitted slowly, running his hands over his head. "I had no idea that you had feelings for Finn's girlfriend that you had decided it was appropriate to act on. Had Carole and I known, I don't know if we would have let you spend the night at all."

 

"Why aren't you mad at them? They were naked!" Blaine exclaimed. Burt thought he was getting a migraine. 

 

"Rachel and Finn have different rules," he told him, massaging his temple. "It may seem unfair to you, but Carole and I are fine with that."

 

"She's my fiancee," Finn informed them. "I'm going to marry her someday. We're going to be a family." The fiancee bit was news to him, but he was strangely okay with that. It meant that Finn meant what he had said that day that he and Rachel had told them about her pregnancy, that he deeply loved her. Not that they had doubted him. It just wasn't a surprising turn of events. 

 

Blaine's face crumpled. "What does he have that I don't?"

 

Burt interceded, hearing the shower shut off. "Blaine, women don't like when people they don't know try to join them and their significant others in bed," he lectured. "Now, you are young, so you may not know this, but, I am one-hundred percent okay with Finn reacting how he did. What were you _thinking_? What if I hadn't been around to assist with the situation? You could have been seriously injured, and I would say that you would have deserved that had you been. I get that you might be upset that Finn and Rachel are together, but you have got to think before you act! And, for that matter, what the hell are you doing to Kurt?"

 

"Kurt knows I'm bi," Blaine said, in what he was certain had been an attempt at a suave tone but was marred by the blood dripping down his face from his clearly broken nose. "I should be allowed to flirt with women."

 

"What happened?" Kurt asked, emerging from the bathroom clad in what Burt knew were 'lounging clothes', and he surveyed the scene before joining Finn and Rachel on the bed. 

 

"I asked Rachel to marry me," Finn supplied, and Burt wanted to kiss him, though he doubted Kurt would be distracted for long. "Yesterday, she said yes." 

 

"Your knuckles are bruised," he chastised Finn. "Work better on hiding things. Blaine is right there." He shook his head. "Did you really?"

 

Rachel nodded, extending her arm so Kurt could see the ring. Finn's dour expression had been replaced by a proud one. "Of course I did," he told him. "Why wouldn't I?"

 

"He was really sweet when he asked," Rachel chimed in, while Burt glared Blaine into silence before he could say a smart-ass remark. "He wants us to all be Hudsons." Rachel craned her neck to look at Finn. "Isn't that right, honey? All of us, including Starlight?"

 

"Especially Starlight," Finn said, and Burt had never seen him more blatantly draw attention to the fact that there was a baby on the way than he had then, as he watched Finn decidedly touch Rachel's stomach in mixed company. Rachel's hand joined his, her engagement ring glinting in the light. "Why shouldn't Starlight have a mom and dad that are happily married?" He asked. "I finally get that...and it's really nice. She deserves that from the start."

 

Burt could only blame his happiness at Finn referring to him as Dad for Blaine thinking it was alright to speak. 

 

"You're _pregnant_?" He asked. "What are you doing, keeping it?"

 

"Not that it's any of your concern," Rachel snapped. "But, yes. I am pregnant with Finn's baby, and I am keeping it, and I don't want to see you ever again."

 

"I think you should go, Blaine," Kurt agreed, dragging his wedding scrapbook out of the under his bed. "Rachel and I have a wedding to plan, and you are staining my carpet." His son tsked. Quite loudly.

 

Burt took it upon himself to escort Blaine out to his car, shooting a look at his coffee and paper. Once Blaine had left the driveway, he downed the tepid cup, refilling his mug and turning to page two. 

 

"Did what I said down there bother you?" He heard Finn ask, and he peered over in Finn's direction, thankful that he had elected to put on a shirt and actual pajama pants when he'd left the basement. "When I kinda called you dad?"

 

"No, of course it didn't, son," Burt said, beckoning him closer. He abandoned the paper and gave him a hug, which Finn eagerly returned. "I am your dad," he told him. "I'm not your biological father, but I'd like to think that you can call me dad if you want and that I'm a good father to you."

 

"Sweet," Finn intoned, an ear splitting grin on his face when he pulled away. "That's so awesome. I've always wanted a dad. And a little brother." Burt prayed that he never phrased that little brother comment that way around Kurt. "I want to be the best dad in the world to the baby," Finn insisted. "I really really tried hard when I thought I was Drizzle's dad and it was never good enough but Rach says I'm already a good dad to Starlight. She says I don't have to worry about being a bad dad or anything." 

 

"Maybe someday you'll be able to tell Drizzle that," Burt suggested, really hoping that that was not the name that child had been saddled with. "Don't Puckerman and Quinn have an open adoption?" 

 

"Yeah, but I don't want to upset Rach," Finn said softly. "She cried so hard when she found out."

 

"I'm sure she'd understand why you wanted to see her -- " 

 

Finn shook his head. "No, she wouldn't care if I went with Puck to see Drizzle. But Drizzle's mom is her bio-mom. Rachel's. And I don't want to make Rachel cry about it again."

 

Burt just stared, peering down into his coffee like it would clue him in to the answer to any of this. "Am I understanding this right? The child that you thought was yours when I started dating your mother was adopted by the woman who gave birth to Rachel?" Finn simply nodded. 

 

"You might have a point there," Burt said tiredly. "But you weren't a bad father back then and you aren't a bad father now. Okay?" He reached over to ruffle Finn's hair, as the teen had sprawled across the table. "You're alright, kid, I promise." 

 

"Thanks, Dad," he heard, in a rather tired tone, before he heard quiet snuffling sounds and realized his companion had managed to fall asleep in a manner of seconds.

 

"You're welcome, bud," he whispered. "I love you." In his sleep, Finn smiled. 

 

Burt smiled too, finally able to move on to page three. He knew there would be no more interruptions. 


	5. first star i see tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Last year I had tonsillitis," Rachel told her in a soft tone. "Finn was the one who made me see the doctor, Finn was the one who came with me, and Finn was the one that made sure I spent time recovering. My dads did none of that." Her tone was matter of fact, but Carole saw her son bristle and felt her heart break for the girl. "We weren't even together. And he still cared enough to do that."

"What are they looking at?" Finn asked Rachel in a hushed tone, nodding in the direction of two heavily pregnant women. "They keep staring at us." Rachel simply shook her head, and he wanted to protest. "Can't I say something to them?" 

 

The women were totally looking at them, Finn wasn't stupid. _And_ they were whispering to each other. That made him angry -- why did it matter that he and Rachel were younger than most parents? They were clearly at Dr. Wu's because they cared about baby Starlight and wanted it to be the healthiest baby in the world. Honestly, this was cow-town Ohio, it was surprising there weren't _more_ pregnant teens. Beside him, his mother shot him a look, eyes flashing with warning as she attempted to read her book. Finn pouted. He just wanted to make sure that it was clear to the ladies that they couldn't talk about Rachel like that. 

 

"I just want them to leave you alone," he mumbled softly, pouting into his hoodie. He didn't feel like being very mature at that moment, but he was cheered up a bit when Rachel smiled softly at him and leaned against him. "I don't like that they're talkin' about you and Star." Rachel looked like totally smoking today, he thought, she was dressed in leggings and one of her animal sweaters (even Kurt had said OMG about it, and Finn knew he knew all about fashion), but Finn thought that she looked super hot. 

 

"I know," she told him, taking his arm and placing it around her shoulders. "But I'd like it better if you'd stay here and love me."

 

He was so totally down. He totally loved Rach -- shit, he fucking adored her -- and if his baby girl wanted her fiance to stay there and love her? Well, who was he to say no. 

 

Finn beamed. Rachel snuggled closer. Carole turned the page in her book. 

 

"You're gonna come in, right, Mom?" Finn asked, hopeful. "I want you to see your grandchild. You don't have to sit here and _read_." Duh. The book looked way boring. 

 

"Of course I'm going to come in, if Rachel doesn't mind," his mom said, shutting the book and putting it in her purse. "Would you like me to, sweetie?"

 

His mom was super super nice to Rachel, he liked how she called her pet names and asked for her opinions and like really _respected_ her. She had been super pissed off when he had told her what Blaine the douche had done. Finn hoped that his baby wasn't traumatized by Blaine's wandering hands or anything. 

 

"Of course, Carole," Rachel replied. "I'd really like that." She leaned closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his middle. "I know Finny would, too." 

 

Finn nodded in agreement, loving the feel of his fiancee close against him. He really loved Rachel and couldn't wait to marry her. Or meet their baby. He reached down and laid his hand on her abdomen, not caring that the glitter from the sweater was getting all over his hand. 

 

"Thanks for bringing us, Mom. It means a lot to me." 

 

"You're welcome, baby," she said, squeezing his arm. Finn thought his mom was so awesome. He hoped she didn't think he was a total disappointment. He really did try hard. "You're really growing up, honey." She planted a kiss on his cheek, eyes wistful. "You're engaged to be married, you're giving me and Burt a grandchild...a bit sooner than we'd hoped, admittedly, but I am still so happy."

 

"Really?" Finn whispered, idly playing with Rachel's hair as he did. 

 

"Of course," she said. "You're my son."

 

 

***

 

 

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Carole requested of Doctor Wu, sensing that Finn and Rachel would be likely to be speechless for quite some time. "Are you saying that Rachel is having twins?" 

 

"Yes, Mrs. Hummel, it appears so," he said, as the image played on the ultrasound screen, clearly showing two dots that were Carole's grandchildren. Carole's actual child was staring at the sonogram in awe, clutching Rachel's hand tightly. 

 

"Are they healthy?" Finn asked, not tearing his eyes away from the scan. "Dr. Wu, they're healthy, right?" 

 

The babies' heartbeats could be heard loud and clear from the Doppler machine, strong and steady, while Rachel had tears streaming down her cheeks, her look of awe matching Finn's. 

 

"Everything looks like it is progressing nicely," Dr. Wu replied, "You appear to be approximately 7.5 weeks along, Ms. Berry." Rachel sniffled. "Would you like a copy of the ultrasound?"

 

"Yes," Carole said, as the two looked at her, asking permission. "They can have as many copies as they want, that's fine." She reached into her purse and grabbed some tissues, handing them to Rachel before taking one and dabbing her own eyes with it. "Is there anything specific that we need to do?" She _was_ a nurse, after all. The doctor shook his head.

 

"As long as everything continues to go well, you should schedule an appointment in a month," he told her son and his fiance. "Congratulations, you two."

 

Carole decided, as Finn and Rachel seemed to be off in their own world, that she would be the one to schedule the appointment and pick up the DVD and the photos from the ultrasound, though she did press those in to Rachel's hand once she had collected them. Her son and her future daughter-in-law were arm in arm, Rachel's entire body pressed against Finn's. It was actually quite sweet, she thought, watching as Finn wiped away some of the lubricant from the ultrasound that the doctor had missed, smoothing down Rachel's sweater with incredible gentleness and care. She had known how much Finn had loved Quinn's daughter, but she had to admit that she was somewhat relieved when Noah had been found out as the father. But, seeing Finn with Rachel now, she knew that despite the circumstances and the terrible timing, they were happy with the situation. Yes, Carole much preferred Rachel to Quinn, was it obvious? 

 

"How are you feeling?" She interjected, finally able to get a word in edgewise over Finn's excited rambling. 

 

Rachel smiled, breaking away from Finn to wrap her arms around her, and Carole gave her a hug back. "A little nauseous," she told her. "But, I'm okay. I'm just glad that they're healthy and that they're growing alright. And I wanted to thank you for taking me in," she continued. "And for taking us today, that was nice." 

 

"That's what parents are for," she told her. "And of course you were staying with us," she assured her. "That won't change, Finn was adamant that you should stay." It had been a little strange _how_ adamant Finn was, but he was always very big on stepping up. 

 

"Last year I had tonsillitis," Rachel told her in a soft tone. "Finn was the one who made me see the doctor, Finn was the one who came with me, and Finn was the one that made sure I spent time recovering. My dads did none of that." Her tone was matter of fact, but Carole saw her son bristle and felt her heart break for the girl. "We weren't even together. And he still cared enough to do that."

 

"Of course I did," Finn said quietly. "I've always cared about you."

 

"I know," Rachel told him. "I don't want you feeling guilty." 

 

Carole simply blinked, trying to process what the younger woman was telling her. She found herself giving Rachel another hug, planting a motherly kiss on her head. "Oh, sweetheart," she cooed, stroking Rachel's hair. "You don't have to worry about things like that anymore, okay? You're stuck with us now, okay? Finn won't hardly let you out of his sight." She ruffled Finn's hair, smiling at him fondly. "And if your parents or anyone gives you a hard time, I want you to tell one of us, okay?"

 

"Yes, Carole," Rachel said, nodding. "Yeah, of course." 

 

 

***

 

 

"I can carry that for you," Finn insisted, taking Rachel's rolling suitcase from her hand, slipping his arm around her when she made to protest. "I don't want to hear about it," he told her. "I can't believe you made us come in to school, Mom was totally going to let us stay home."

 

"I know," Rachel conceded, snuggling into his side as they walked through the halls of the high school, headed to the choir room. "But you know that we can't miss the assembly today," she said. "We're the leads, after all."

 

Finn sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, I know," he said, ghosting his hand down her side and rubbing at her belly. "I just...I just wanted to spend time with you," he admitted softly, all his focus on her abdomen, carefully covering it with his hand. "And it like sucks that we can't here."

 

"What are you talking about?" Rachel demanded, as Finn drew his hand away from her like it was on fire. "If you want to spend time with me, you can." She told him. "And you can tell people that we're engaged and we can tell people about the babies, if you want to," she whispered softly. "I know you want to, honey. It's okay."

 

"Really?" He asked, perking up. "I can tell people?" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. 

 

"Yes," she confirmed. "We can tell people." Finn grinned at that, shooting her one of the smiles that made her want to collapse into a pile of goo. "Why not, Daddy?" 

 

Finn looked so ecstatic at being referred to as daddy, and his fingers curled around her side, splaying out to cover her navel, like they often did at home. She felt guilty for holding off on his displays of pregnancy related affections in public before then, since her permission had made him rather adorably happy. It had just been difficult for Rachel to adjust to her new reality at first. She had needed some time. But, after the appointment that day, she felt wholly confident in their decision to raise the twins, even though they were still in school. The look of pure, rapturous, joy on Finn's face when Dr. Wu had explained that there were two babies inside of her, rather than just one, had yet to really dim. 

 

"Yeah, I'm Daddy," Finn agreed quite readily, shouldering open the door to the choir room as he did. Their fellow Glee-clubbers were in the room waiting for them, looking fairly worse for the wear. She sniffed the air, smelling what could only be described as stale booze...and hot sauce? Rachel didn't understand that, but she definitely wasn't a fan of the levels that their classmates had taken method acting to. 

 

"Are you all _drunk_?" She demanded, her tone quite loud and filled with disapproval. "What is the matter with you?" Honestly, it was the middle of the _day_. How had ten students in various stages of intoxication gotten past the entirety of the adults in the school? "We have a performance to do!"

 

The collective Glee club groaned. She dragged Finn over to the far away corner. "Can you believe this?" Rachel demanded. 

 

"You feeling okay?" Was Finn's response, lips covering hers, his kiss gentle. His hand never left its spot on her body. "I know that Starlight an' Starbright don't like the smell," he murmured, thumb rubbing circles on her abdomen. "An' if you don't feel okay, we can leave."

 

Rachel didn't feel very well, but she was sure that the nausea would pass. Plus, she couldn't bear to miss a performance. "I'm fine," she said softly. "They like this, though." 

 

"What do they like?" He murmured, sitting down on a chair and letting her settle on him. "Tell me?" His voice was tender when he asked, his fingers tenderly rubbing where the dots had been on the morning's scan. 

 

"They like this...they like being here with you, you cuddling with me and touching my belly." She assured him. "And I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to keep this a secret, clearly they are oblivious anyways."

 

Finn snorted. "They suck," he said. "And I love you." He nuzzled her neck. "Love our little stars," he continued. 

 

The door to the room swung open, revealing a quite disheveled Mr. Schuester. (The booze was reeking off of him, and Rachel's stomach contents almost rebelled at the odor, but she managed to persevere). Was everyone here determined to _prove_ that they needed Alcohol Awareness? Rachel groused inwardly at the thought. 

 

"Come on," she told Finn. "Let's go get ready."

 


	6. Defiling, and other things that Finn Hudson doesn't understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's what Christ Crusaders is for, duh.

Kurt was quite impressed by the skill Rachel had used in slamming his basement door shut -- he made a mental note to ask her for advice on how to make it practically fall off the hinges -- and he closed the refrigerator door, eying Finn knowingly. He wondered what his brother had done now.

 

"I thought you had a doctor's appointment today," Kurt commented. "What happened?"

 

"Things went fine at the doctor's," Finn responded. "It was school that ruined everything." He sighed. "Everyone was drunk but Rachel and I during our performance but Mr. Schue didn't believe that she was sober because the smell of the booze on everyone else, including him, made her ralph up!" Kurt said nothing about Finn's disgusting choice of words. "He's an ass and she said she wants to be left alone."

 

"If I may," Kurt said, as Finn paced back and forth. "I don't think she meant that, Finn."

 

"What?" His brother asked, the depressed look on his face lifting somewhat. "You..."

 

"I mean, women say things like that, but sometimes they don't mean it," Kurt insisted. "I'm sure that Rachel intends to have you ignore her and join her downstairs," he said, patting his brother on the shoulder. "As an honorary girl, I know these things." Finn brightened visibly, and he bounded over to Kurt to give him a giant hug. Kurt bit back his gasp as Finn lifted him up in the air, preparing himself for a lecture on knowing one's strength. 

 

"You're so smart," Finn told him, eyes wide. He finally returned Kurt to a solid surface, depositing him on the kitchen counter. "Dude, guess what?" 

 

"Your choir director decided it was not at all inappropriate to show up to school intoxicated?" Kurt said, rolling his eyes, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "I am adding that to my list."

 

"That's not inappropriate?" Finn asked, swinging himself to sit beside Kurt, pulling out his wallet as he did. "I'm pretty sure it super is." Kurt opened his mouth to assure Finn that his judgement was correct, when Finn continued to speak, taking a black and white photograph of some kind out of his wallet. Upon closer identification, he realized it was an ultrasound photograph. "Lookit," he said, holding the picture out to Kurt. "This is Baby A," Finn told him, pointing to one of the spots on the scan, "and this is Baby B," he said, pointing to the other spot. "But I'm calling them Starlight and Starbright 'cause they're my little stars."

 

"Rachel's having twins?" Kurt asked, awed by the picture. "Can...can I hold this, Finn?"

 

"Sure, bro," Finn happily agreed. "And, yup. We're having twins...and it's so awesome." He handed Kurt the picture. "You can keep that," he offered. "We have a ton...I was going to give you one anyways." 

 

Kurt really was touched by Finn's offer. "Are you sure?" He asked. The taller teen nodded. 

 

"Yeah, you can show all those Warblers that you're gonna be an uncle," he told him, grinning widely at the thought. "You really think Rachel wants to see me?" 

 

"Yes, of course," Kurt assured him. "She's pregnant, she's bound to say things she doesn't mean," he said. "And I don't think she's mad at you," he promised. "You should bring down something for her to eat, that will help."

 

 

***

 

 

"What are you doing?" Finn asked Rachel softly, having walked into the room to see her in front of Kurt's full length mirror, only wearing her bra -- the super hot one, it was purple and Finn thought her boobs looked awesome in it -- and her leggings. "You look hot, babe," he informed her, placing the platter of fruit and vegetables on the table, before coming up on her and hugging her from behind. "I can be shirtless, too, if you want," he offered. 

 

"I wanted to see if I looked different," she told him. "It was stupid, anyways." 

 

"It's not stupid," Finn told her, pulling her close. He pressed his hand down on her bare belly, getting out his phone and taking a picture. Rachel's eyes went wide.

 

"What are you doing?" She demanded. "Finn, I don't have a shirt on!"

 

"I'm takin' your picture," he responded. "So we have pictures of your pregnancy. I want to start doing that," he said, enthusiasm dimming somewhat. "I can delete it if you want." Finn had thought that taking pictures of Rachel while she was pregnant was a totally kick ass awesome idea, but, if she didn't agree, he was willing to put the kibosh on it. 

 

"Oh," she breathed. "No, no, I don't want you to delete it! I was just taken aback! That's very sweet, Finn." 

 

Finn felt himself flush, squeezing Rachel's hand tightly. "I really love you," he said. "All of you." He patted her belly, fingers exploring every inch of the surface. "I can totally tell you're having our babies," he added, rewarded with a kiss from his favorite girl. "You're glowing," he insisted, drinking her in. "And...and you're...your boobs are getting more sensitive, you told me that. You said I had to be gentle with them." He was proud of himself for remembering that fact. Touching Rachel's boobs made her super horny if he did it right, but he couldn't be too rough with them because they could start to really hurt her. Finn was a good fiance. "And...our babies are right here," he said, squatting down so he could nuzzle her abdomen. "Every time I look at you I notice that." He said, earnestly. "I can't wait for it to be obvious to everyone, but, it's obvious to me."

 

He gently kissed a heart -- or a Finn shaped approximation of one at least -- on her belly. "Sit with me," he insisted, beckoning her on to his lap. "We can cuddle and have the fruit I cut up for you."

 

"You cut up fruit for me?" Rachel asked, easing herself down on to his lap, straddling him so she could face him. She kissed him softly. "You're the sweetest." 

 

"You're having our babies," he pointed out. "I should be helping you out and making life easier for you, and I'm trying super hard." He kissed her on the forehead. "And...I'm sorry about earlier, babe. Can I kick his ass?"

 

"You just have to keep loving me," she whispered softly, staring up at him with those big brown eyes. "I don't want you kicking anyone's behind. Okay?"

 

Finn sighed. Kicking Schue's ass would have been fun. He pouted. But he didn't want to upset Rachel further. "Okay," he murmured, his reluctance clear. She beamed. When Rachel smiled, Finn really felt like he was doing something right. He really really liked that feeling. "I love you," he told her, nuzzling her neck. "I really...I really really love you." 

 

"I love you too," Rachel assured him, humming in pleasure as his hands caressed her sides. "Oh, Finn, I really do." 

 

Finn kissed her hungrily, running his hands through her hair, allowing her to push him down to a reclined position. He could feel his dick hardening as she straddled him once more, and his hips bucked in anticipation. "Are you sure you feel up to this?" He managed to ask, more than willing to stop if she changed her mind. "Babe?"

 

"No, I really want you," she insisted, thrusting against him. Her eyes had taken on that glazed look that she wore when she was really into him, and he kissed a trail of kisses down her jawline, before pulling away from her to pull off his polo and undershirt. "You're so hot." 

 

_Awesome_ , Finn thought, unhooking her bra and delicately caressing her breasts, his actions causing Rachel to let out adorable breathy squeaks, which turned him on even more. He pressed a trail of kisses down from her breasts to her stomach, stopping to ease off her leggings, pleased when he saw how wet her panties were. "Did I make you come?" He asked, pleased with himself.

 

"More, Finny," she panted in response, and he gently tugged them off, slowly lapping at her slit with his tongue, feeling her wetness grow as she grabbed at his hair. She made a guttural moan as he connected with her bud, digging her fingers into him, letting out a cry of pleasure. 

 

"You taste really good," Finn told her, after he swallowed, wanting her to recover somewhat before they continued. She shot him a pleased smile. 

 

"Come here," she beckoned, reaching out to unbutton his jeans. He shoved them off, shucking his boxers off as well, revealing his growing erection. "Did I do that?" Rachel always seemed pleasantly surprised when she turned him on. Finn thought it was super cute.

 

"Yeah, babe," he murmured. "Yeah, you did." It was like agony waiting for Rachel to straddle him once more, slowly lowering herself down on top of him, and he grabbed on to her hips, pounding into her. "You always get me turned on." He insisted, thrusting into her over and over again. She kept making those throaty sounds, getting things wetter and wetter, her motions quickening as his. "Rach..." He exhaled quietly, feeling himself release. 

 

"Did we just have sex on Kurt's rug?" She replied, curling up next to him. "That was really hot. I feel better now."

 

Finn kissed her on the tip of the nose, too sleepy to do much more than contemplate how hot they were together or be beyond impressed that he had managed to mostly conquer the mailman problem. "Does it matter?" He asked, tugging the blanket off of the closest bed -- realizing  _after_  he had covered himself and Rachel in it that it was Kurt's fluffy expensive fur one -- and wrapped his arms around her, letting her sprawl out beside him. 

 

"I really love you," he murmured. "Can we just nap? I'm sure Kurt won't mind." Hadn't Kurt said to comfort Rachel? Duh. He would just be proud that Finn had followed his instructions. On the first try, even! Yes, that settled it. Kurt would be pleased with Finn. He let out a big yawn, pulling Rachel even closer. 

 

 

***

 

 

It turned out that Kurt minded very much about the defiling of his rug. Whatever the hell that meant. Finn didn't know what filing had to do with rugs and he sure as hell had no idea what filing had to do with sex or why Kurt thought Rachel was a d cup. All Finn knew was that one minute he had been sound asleep, having a perfectly nice dream about Rachel, thank you very much, and the next he had been met with an angry, irate, younger brother. And didn't it suck that  _he_  got lectured about stupid boring things while Kurt was allowing Rachel to sleep? Sex made Finn tired too! 

 

Oops, judging by the look on Kurt's face he had said that out loud. Sometimes Finn wasn't good at that stuff. 

 

"You told me to cheer Rachel up!" Finn reminded him, gesturing to his sleeping fiancee, whom he had carried upstairs and placed on the couch. "I  _did_. And she was the one who started it, anyways," he added, pouting. "I wanted to kill Mr. Schue, she started to kiss me!"

 

"Yes, on my  _rug_!" Kurt reminded him, his face an amusing shade of red. Finn tried very hard to maintain a straight face. "Why couldn't you have taken the bed?"

 

" _Your_  bed?" Finn asked, eyeing his brother curiously. "I'm sure we could have, but you would have just been madder." He shrugged. "I didn't realize we were on the new rug until after we'd finished," he admitted, staring at Kurt sadly. "But I made her feel better! Like you said!"

 

Of course, Finn knew perfectly well that Kurt had most likely not meant having sex -- oh, hell, they totally made love, 'cause Finn totally loved her -- but probably watching a musical or something. Fuck that, Finn thought. He had totally given Rachel what she'd wanted. 

 

"No, no, not my bed," Kurt replied, face still reddened. "Put those thoughts out of your mind, Finn Hudson! My bed is not a place for you to enhance your carnal knowledge!" Finn stared blankly at Kurt, not faking his confusion this time. "Don't you even dare have sex on my bed!"

 

"Oh, that means  _sex_? Rachel says I'm awesome at it." He informed. "Do you think I could test out of it? Is it a class?"

 

"I--what--no," Kurt stammered. "The only class remotely related to carnal knowledge is Sexual Education, which I am not in any way, shape, or form, allowing our parents to recuse you from!" 

 

"I don't think they offer that at McKinley, bro," he pointed out, shrugging. "Pretty sure Celibacy Club is supposed to substitute for it." 

 

"You're kidding me?" Kurt was gaping at him. "You're telling me that a group known as Christ Crusaders, that has had two couples from it  _at the very least_  fall pregnant, is being viewed as a substitution for  _proper sexual education_?" Finn nodded, proud to help Kurt with his understanding.

 

"Well, yeah, it tells us that having sex is wrong and that masturbation makes you go blind," he shared with his brother. "And that if you pop the balloon you're going to Hell. But I always popped the balloon, do you think Hell's scary?" 

 

"Oh my God," Kurt had that funny look on his face again. Plus Finn thought he didn't believe in God? Finn was confused by Kurt a lot. "Okay, Finn, let's talk."

 

"We are talking!" Finn said. Duh. Okay, so Kurt was lecturing him about filing or something but whatever. 

 

"Finn, you are not going to go to Hell if you pop a balloon or masturbate," Kurt said, matter-of-factly. "Masturbation does not make you go blind. It's a miracle that you didn't get Rachel pregnant sooner, frankly!"

 

"I knocked her up the first time," he informed him. "It was so awesome...you'll really like it when you try it one day!"

 

Kurt stared at him. "You do -- I can't believe I am telling you this. I can't believe I  _have_  to tell you this. I have got to undo the damage that you have been dealing with at that high school. You do know that as a gay male I don't have the same type of sex that you and Rachel did to  _impregnate_  her?"

 

"But how do you do it?" Finn asked, bewildered. "Puck says that you have to do it hardcore. I asked him once, I didn't want you to get hurt. You're my brother." 

 

"Please do not  _ever_ discuss my sex life with Noah Puckerman, ever again." 


	7. grossly irresponsible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt goes on a self-described tour of mercy, whilst Will puts his foot in his mouth even further, and Figgins has a close encounter with a wild Burt Hummel

"Oh, _Burt_ ," Kurt heard Carole coo as she and his father walked into the house, clearly having spotted Finn and Rachel sound asleep on the sofa, his blanket -- his now ruined blanket -- covering them both up. He snorted. "Look how _sweet_ they look," she said. "Oh, the excitement of the day must have worn them out." It was a tribute to Kurt's maturity -- his incredibly high levels of maturity -- that he did not laugh out loud at his step-mother's comments. 

 

"Isn't it too early for them to be in bed?" Burt wondered, directing the comment to his wife. "Or, if they're gonna be asleep, shouldn't they be in bed? I wanted to watch the game after dinner on the big screen." 

 

"Burt, let them sleep," she insisted. "I bet pregnancy has worn poor Rachel out." 

 

His father grumbled, hanging up his coat on the hook in the hallway. Kurt was so proud of Carole for training him to do that. "Fine," he said. "I'll just wake them up when dinner's done," he decided. 

 

"That's right, dear," she agreed. "That way they can get some food in them and then you can watch your game." 

 

Kurt saw his opportunity. "We need to speak," he informed his parents. "I have some complaints that need to be made." He coaxed both of them into the kitchen, where dinner was cooking away in the oven. "Are you aware that the high school has woefully undereducated your son and most likely your future daughter-in-law? I had a series of increasingly unfortunate conversations with Finn this afternoon." 

 

"What are you talking about, dear?" Carole asked, and he began to recap the afternoon's histrionics. Kurt started his report -- his _annotated_ report -- with the news of Rachel's unceremonious arrival home, coupled with her slamming the door and Finn informing him that the Glee Club had been allowed to perform in public in a state of drunkenness, lead by the apparently equally inebriated Mr. Schue. He then told them about Finn's comments about Christ Crusaders and his _interesting_ views on how sex worked, electing to edit out the entire bit that involved him walking in on a post-coitus Finn and Rachel. No one could say that Kurt was without mercy. 

 

By the time Kurt had finished walking the elder Hummels through his afternoon -- and watched as Burt stress ate _edamame_ (Kurt was so proud, and sure his father was so clueless) -- they were both gaping openly at him. 

 

"Anyways, I just wanted to let you know," Kurt told them. "You might want to go to the Principal about this," he said. "With such a lack of education, lucky couple number three might involve Brittany. You _remember_ Brittany, right, Dad?"

 

Burt Hummel looked as if he remembered the cheerleader all too well. "That would be bad," he agreed. "I think I need a beer."

 

Kurt didn't dare complain about the potential affects beer could have on his father's heart. The Kurt Hummel Tour of Mercy would continue. "Dinner is almost ready," he said. "I'll wake up Finn and Rachel."

 

Finn and Rachel had somehow managed to merge into one, though he could have sworn that he had seen Finn crawl under the opposite side of the blanket, citing a desire to continue to let Rachel sleep. Kurt had decided that it was perfectly acceptable for him to sleep with Rachel instead of helping with dinner, seeing as a sleeping Finn was a safer Finn. And Kurt did enjoy both his brother and the house maintaining their togetherness. 

 

"Hi, Diva," he whispered, noticing that while Finn was still snoring away, Rachel was awake, though she was still snuggled up in his brother's arms and under the blanket. "It's almost dinner time, do you want to wake Finn up?"

 

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Rachel breathed. "Finn thought I was beautiful."

 

"It's alright," he sighed. "The rug needed to be cleaned anyways. I forgive you." 

 

It was true -- his original disgust set aside -- Kurt figured that it made sense that Finn and Rachel would have sex, and he wasn't surprised that they had done so on the rug. It was blatantly obvious -- in the form of two teeny future human beings inside of Rachel's body -- that they were a sexually active couple, and he couldn't begrudge them for continuing their physical relationship. Especially since they were so sickeningly in love with each other. 

 

"I hear that you're having twins," he continued. "Finn told me, he's very excited."

 

Rachel beamed, clutching Finn's arms and holding them close to her. His brother shifted, before snoring loudly, his face pressed against Rachel's hair. "He is, isn't he?" They both heard the content sound the sleeping giant made, and saw his smile. "I think he's being cute." She kissed Finn on the cheek, and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking at her. 

 

"Hey, mama," Finn said, throatily, and Kurt practically did a double take at how natural it sounded coming from his _seventeen year old_ brother. "Mama'd you sleep well?"

 

Rachel preened. "I always sleep well with you," she told him. "Thank you for napping with me."

 

"No problem, babe," he said. "I'm always down for a nap."

 

 

***

 

 

The choir room was filled with excited chatter and obnoxious noises, and William Schuester was experiencing the biggest migraine he had ever had. Okay, he was totally hungover. Again. That didn't change the fact that he did not want to deal with teenagers _screaming_ in his choir room. No, he decided, as he swallowed some tylenol dry, enough was enough.

 

"What are you all arguing about _now_?" He demanded, as approximately no one paid attention to him. "Aren't you in enough trouble from yesterday?"

 

Finn raised his hand, and then immediately started to bellow out whatever inanity he had chosen to sputter. "Mom says that you shouldn't have been drunk yesterday in school," he stated. "She says that that was 'grossly irresponsible' and that you also shouldn't have let everyone but myself and Rachel perform 'under the influence', whatever that means. She wants to schedule a conference with you." 

 

"Tell your mother that it's not her business," Will informed Finn, choosing not to process his words before he spoke. "And she can discuss her issues with Figgins." Sober Will was protesting telling Finn this, but Hungover Will thought fobbing the newly minted Mrs. Burt Hummel off on Figgins was a grand idea. 

 

"She has a whole list of things to discuss with him," Finn told him. "I'm sure she'll be more than glad to. She and Dad said they were coming down today to discuss things."

 

Will blinked. Dad? Wasn't Finn's father killed in action? Maybe they'd found him. He'd seen a movie about that once. "When was your father found?" He asked, trying not to sound exasperated. "Was finding out your mother got remarried difficult on him?" He realized his mistake when his male lead's face crumpled, and he looked close to tears.

 

Finn stood, and crossed the room, fists clenched. "Don't talk about my _father_ like that. He was a hero. He died to protect our country!" He heard him take a shuddering breath. "I meant Burt, he said I could call him Dad because he is my Dad."

 

Okay, fine, Will could perhaps see the error in making assumptions. Still, what could he say? Finn had been acting so _strange_ lately. 

 

"Okay, so, besides Finn's mother's issues with my being slightly buzzed yesterday during school," the understatement of the century, Sober Will weakly tried to insist. "What on earth has gotten everyone else all worked up?" Perhaps another Diva-off was in his future? Will was ever hopeful.

 

"I have an announcement to make," he heard, and he stared at Brittany, who was in between an angry Artie and an angrier Santana. "Artie and I are having a baby. I'm pregnant!"

 

"Excuse me?" Rachel demanded, while the announcement caused the room to return to relative silence. "What do you mean?"

 

"Duh," Brittany said. "A stork moved in over my garage." 

 

William Schuester breathed a sigh of relief as the other members of his Glee club explained to Brittany -- some with a touch of exasperation -- that she wasn't pregnant due to the stork that had moved in over her garage. The mere thought of the ditzy dancer having a baby at _all_ , let alone while in high school, had been enough to set off another headache. 

 

"Allow us to move on," he instructed the students, more than a bit weary of the entire debacle. "We need to discuss Regionals. As I was --" As usual, Rachel felt the need to interject.

 

"Regarding Regionals," his female lead said, squeezing Finn's hand tightly as she did, the taller boy sending her a dazedly supportive look. (Will wondered what the twosome had gotten up to together, and he inwardly sighed, wondering what sort of drama Rachel's latest comment would produce.) "I'm going to need to have a reduction in choreography."

 

"Why?" Will asked, eyes wide, wondering where this sudden desire to take a back seat had come from. 

 

"Unlike Brittany, I took a pregnancy test," was the response, and he felt the pounding in his temples grow. "Finn and I...we wanted to deal with the situation with Santana in a mature manner," she elaborated. "I succumbed to temptation. It was my first time."

 

Will Schuester paused in his lecture, peering at Rachel -- _Rachel_ \-- in disbelief, trying to process what his star student had just announced. It had been alarming enough when Brittany had informed everyone with her typically blank expression that she had fallen pregnant -- due to a stork building its nest on the roof of her garage -- but this was simply beyond his comprehension. He opened and closed his mouth for several seconds, trying to collect his thoughts, not wanting to put his foot in it. 

 

"Would you mind repeating that?" Will asked her faintly, the protective arm that Finn wrapped around her shoulders not going unnoticed. "Surely I misheard you?"

 

Rachel shook her head, gaze downcast. "I thought that being a virgin was a form of birth control, but I took the pill the day I was planning on sleeping with him," she told him, as he gaped unabashedly at her. "My dads...they didn't think I needed to be informed, because I had the Internet!," she added. "And Finn was just so sweet...things happened..." 

 

"You're _pregnant_ ," he repeated. "Actually pregnant?" 

 

She nodded. Finn had the gall to _glower_ at him. "I took a pregnancy test, Mr. Schue," she explained. "And then I went to the doctor with Finn, to confirm it." She pursed her lips. "We're having twins."

 

Will felt a migraine coming on. He had honestly thought that the previous year's experience involving Quinn Fabray had _taught_ his students something, at least the ones _directly involved_ with the situation, such as Quinn's boyfriend at the time of the baby's conception. And _surely_ the pregnancy would have caused Rachel to doubt her virgin birth control theory. But, considering the blank look on Finn's face -- it hardened into a glare the more Will blinked at the twosome -- and the self-righteous expression on Rachel's, all teaching moments from the student-named Babygate had been lost.

 

Brittany waved her arm in his general field of sight, and he called on her, praying to God that she would redirect the conversation to literally _anything_ else. 

 

"So my stork is really Finn and Rachel's?" She asked. "Everyone knows that's how babies get here."

 

Will opened his mouth to re-inform Brittany, but, unfortunately for his sanity, Santana beat him to it. "No, Britts," she said, smirking at him (Will felt himself fill with dread) before smiling sweetly at her. "Sweetie," Santana continued, voice the picture of innocence, "Man teats and Stubbles did the do. It's a historical event, actually," she purred, as Will watched Finn's hands clench in anticipation. "Whales don't usually spawn with gnomes."

 

"Santana!" He protested, watching as several things occurred in his Choir room at once. Santana sighed happily and leaned back against her chair, seemingly proud of a job well done, Brittany stared at Rachel and Finn in _awe_ (Will sensed she had taken Santana worryingly literally), and Finn disengaged himself from Rachel, stalking across the room to the former head Cheerio. 

 

"Apologize to _my future wife_ ," he demanded, jaw set and gaze foreboding. "I'm tired of you saying things like that about her!"

 

Santana eyed Finn boredly, and Will approached them, sensing the potential of Finn causing abuse to another chair. He had barely been able to explain away replacing the _last_ one. 

 

"Guys -- "

 

"Fine," Santana said, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll just say things about _you_. Frankly, I'm surprised that _either_ of you had any idea how to even go about getting pregnant since she's a _loser_ and Quinn convinced you that you got her pregnant from having an _incident_ in her hot tub." She snorted. Will suspected his relief had been premature. "In fact, I'm surprised you didn't end up giving poor Man hands a _facial_."

 

Brittany murmured something about _Kurt_ giving _her_ a facial, and Will stared agog at her until he realized that Brittany's comments were less important than the impending World War III about to break out between his male soloist and Santana Lopez and he forcibly went in between them, placing a hand on Finn's chest. Santana merely sat there, filing her nails. 

 

"I didn't think that was a lie," Finn mumbled. 

 

Will groaned. 

 

He had hoped that one of the other members of the Glee Club -- or even Rachel herself -- would have redirected their focus on the music, but all the other members were watching the drama in front of them play out, seemingly entranced by it. Artie and Lauren had even gotten themselves _popcorn_. Quinn and Puck were nowhere to be found. _Great_. 

 

His day could _only_ improve.

 

Will's day didn't improve after Glee.

 

 

***

 

 

"Now, Mr. Hummel, will you please put that away," Ibqal tried to insist, eying the flamethrower that Burt Hummel had in his hands with dread. "I am sure that we can discuss whatever happened like reasonable, mature, adults." 

 

"I want to know why Schuester made my son cry," his visitor demanded, glaring menacingly at him. "What gave that teacher the right to bring up Finn's father like that? Knowing full well that he has been dead his entire life? That Guidance Counselor of yours called me at the garage to tell me that he was completely inconsolable. And don't think that's the only thing I have a problem with."

 

"There's more?" Figgins gulped, taking a soothing sip of water. "I am so sorry, Mr. Hummel. I will make William give Mr. Hudson a full apology. He should not have said those things about the late Mr. Hudson. I promise you, that is not how our students should be treated here at McKinley!"

 

Oh, Ibqal was going to throttle William for causing this debacle with the most frightening parent the school system had. What was he _thinking_? He had participated in the Hummel-Hudson _wedding_. And there he went, causing needless issues for poor Ibqal and poor Emma. 

 

"I want to let you know that your secretary has taken the liberty of updating Rachel Berry's files to state that she's living with us now," Hummel continued, and the look in his eyes was murderous enough to encourage Figgins to simply nod. "She and Finn are engaged, and they are having twins together. Which brings me to my second complaint."

 

"I don't understand!" Ibqal interjected. "They are in Christ Crusaders! This is the second time..." He shook his head. "I ap--"

 

"That's not what I have a complaint about, at least, not this specific complaint," he said smoothly. "You see, when Rachel and Finn told Schuester about the pregnancy today during the morning rehearsal, he reacted in a way that I consider to be highly inappropriate. Look, I know that the kids screwed up when they got themselves in this situation, but I will be damned to just sit there and take it while they tell me that their _teacher_ was willfully ignorant and frankly, I feel, inappropriate in response to their simple request that Rachel take a choreography reduction."

 

"Absolutely, a reduction is needed!" He insisted. "I will not have another incident like Ms. Fabray's happen again during the same activity! What is the matter with him?" 

 

"I don't know what the matter with him is," Burt said, rather flatly. "But, I know, that Carole and I are coming back here this afternoon to speak to the two of you," he warned. "And I won't be as nice as I am right now."

 

"Absolutely, Mr. Hummel," he murmured, feeling somewhat faint. "Whatever you and Mrs. Hudson-Hummel wish." 

 

"Good," he said, fixing him with another glare. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I will be excusing Finn and Rachel from the remainder of their classes today. Who should I discuss that with?"

 

Figgins wordlessly pointed to his secretary. 

 

Burt Hummel frightened him. Even more than the Asian Vampire. And now he had to deal with him twice in one day! This was all William's fault. 


	8. The lack of a pamphlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma discovers that her pamphlets don't even begin to cover Finn's list of problems (who knew that she would need one describing so many things?), while Finn's rambling thoughts dig a bigger hole for Will. Burt and Finn continue to bond.

"Mr. Hummel," Emma Pillsbury-Howell breathed a sigh of relief at the older gentleman, beckoning him into her office, gesturing helplessly at Finn and Rachel. She had spent the better part of the last period trying to calm Finn down after Will had said those horrid things about his father and about...well, according to Rachel's translations of Finn's hysterical sobs, Will had been pretty horrible about a number of subjects lately. She had to say that she was very disappointed in him. "I'm sorry, he won't stop crying," she apologized. "Will hurt his feelings pretty badly, I don't think he should go back to class."

 

Actually, she noted, peering at the two teenagers as she got a fresh squirt of hand sanitizer, it appeared that Finn had cried himself to sleep, followed by Rachel, though she doubted very much that his position was all that comfortable. Mr. Hummel simply came into her office and let out a heavy sigh. 

 

"Yeah, I know," he said, shaking his head. "I've already been in to speak to Figgins," he told her. "I'm not very happy with Schuester at the moment."

 

She nodded. "Of course not," she agreed. "He upset your stepson, of course you're upset."

 

"He's my _son_ ," Mr. Hummel corrected, though his tone was gentle. "We're a _family_ , now. We don't bother with that step business." 

 

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't know, I'll note it in his file."

 

Mr. Hummel nodded, before turning his attention to the teens. "Come on, son," he directed at Finn, shaking his shoulder gently. "Time to wake up, you and Rachel are going home for the day."

 

"Really?" Emma heard Finn ask, his voice clouded with tears and sleep. "Rach gets to come too?"

 

"Yeah, of course," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't think you should be around Schuester right now and I'm not entirely certain that I trust Rachel around him, either."

 

"Thanks, Dad," Finn replied, gently scooping up Rachel, managing to smile sadly at her. "I'm sorry for crying, Ms. Pillsbury-Howell. This is just so overwhelming." 

 

"Oh, Finn," she chided. "Don't apologize for coming to me for your problems, that's what I'm here for. I only wish I had a pamphlet for you."

 

"'s alright," he shrugged. Emma begged to differ. "Thanks for calling my dad, though." The grin he quirked at Burt Hummel was of somewhat greater cheer. She nodded.

 

"Anytime, Finn," she said. "I always want to help my students." 

 

She was absolutely going to order a pamphlet for Finn. The poor boy needed it. 

 

 

***

 

 

"Is Rachel okay?" Burt asked Finn as his son settled her in the middle of the bench seat, buckling her in and placing a kiss on her cheek before sliding in on the passenger's side, while Burt himself was driving. Finn nodded, looking every bit like he had spent the past hour crying and then falling asleep in the Guidance Office. 

 

"It's a pregnancy thing," his son replied, toying with a hole in his jeans as he did. "The book says that the babies can make her like extra tired, or something." He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I made you leave work and get us," he mumbled, continuing to worsen the hole by idly picking at it. 

 

"It's alright," Burt assured him. "Finn, I meant what I said the other day," he said. "Hell, I meant what I said last year, back when your mom and I started dating. I want to be a father to you in whatever respect you would like that to be, alright? And that includes calling me to get you out of situations that you can't handle. And that you shouldn't have to handle, frankly."

 

"Kurt would have," Finn replied. "Handled it. I mean. Mr. Schue sent him to the Principal's office once because he wanted to sing Britney Spears," he told him, which was an unfortunate surprise to Burt. "Kurt probably never told you, did he?"

 

"No, son," Burt replied, pulling out of the parking lot. Finn's truck _really_ needed to spend some quality time in the shop, he decided, regretting his decision to not take his home. "But you don't have to do that."

 

"He left Kurt there," Finn said, his tone quiet. "He just...he just took him out of class and he took him there and he left him there and he didn't stay or anything or even tell Mom." Finn cleared his throat. "He didn't even tell me."

 

"When was this?" Burt asked, dreading the answer. Surely... "During my _heart attack_?" His hands clenched the wheel, knuckles turning white. He didn't even dare glance at Finn to know he was telling the truth. "He -- the adult in the situation -- left Kurt _alone_ while I was _in a coma_?" 

 

The look on Finn's face confirmed that his assumption had been correct. "I swear, Burt," Finn said. "I heard him saying it like it was nothing, like he was just discussing the weather, or what type of movie he wanted to go see. I thought it was like a sick joke when I put two and two together, until Kurt...until Kurt told me. And then I was such an _ass_ to him. I was horrible, I was all concerned about my stupid _Grilled Cheesus_ and becoming Quarterback again and everything was happening so fast and --"

 

"It's alright, Finn," he promised, reaching across the sound asleep Rachel to bat Finn's hand away from what was fast becoming an offensive to Kurt level hole. "I don't blame you." It was true, what was the point of blaming Finn for that? "I kind of should have figured it out when your mom said that she had heard about my heart attack from you," he admitted. "You know that you're just a teenager, right? You can do insensitive things, it's really not the end of the world." 

 

Finn sniffled. "I still feel bad, though," he mumbled. "I wish he had told me, too, then Kurt wouldn't have had to be alone." 

 

Burt nodded, then let out a heavy sigh. "Look, bud, you're doing alright by Kurt," he promised. "You've...you've really come a long way from last year." He squeezed Finn's knee. "Not just with Kurt, with a lot of things."

 

"Yeah, because I had to," he said. "I'm going to be a dad soon." He shrugged. "I don't want the babies to be screwed up because of me."

 

"They won't be," he told him. "And, it's not just because of that," he said. "You've been maturing for longer than they've been in existence." 

 

Finn smiled shyly at him, before dropping his gaze to Rachel's sleeping form. He watched as Finn moved his hand from it's hole-picking position to Rachel's abdomen, while Rachel dropped her head on to Finn's shoulder. "I really love her, Dad," he murmured. "I know we're young...but I really love them too."

 

"I know," Burt assured him. "Rachel knows, too. And I'm sure that the babies know, at least on some level."

 

"Do--do you think my father loved me?" Finn asked tiredly. "I wish I remembered him, even just a little. It really sucked not having a dad when I was growing up."

 

"Of course he loved you," he promised. "Finn, your father didn't want to die, he loved you and your mother, I promise." There would be a time later when the truth would come out and he and Carole would have to tell Finn that Christopher hadn't died in Desert Storm, but he really didn't think that it was an appropriate conversation for now. "He was a soldier, he died because of the war, not because he didn't love you. Sometimes, people have to die no matter how much they love the people they love."

 

"Like Kurt's mom?" Finn queried. 

 

He nodded. "Kurt's mother fought very hard for a long time, and it just got too difficult for her to fight any longer," he said. Talking about Elizabeth's death was still a dull wound, but Finn was his son, and he wanted to be honest with his children. "She was very sick, Finn."

 

"Kurt says he remembers her," he replied. "Sometimes I think that's harder for him than not knowing anything."

 

"I think you might be right," Burt sighed. He shook his head. "Schuester was out of line today, sayin' those things about your father, alright?" It was important that Finn knew that. "He was out of line about that, and about how he reacted to you and Rachel's news, and your mother and I will be speaking to him about that as well." 

 

"I think...I don't understand," Finn admitted. "Last year, he took me out to Breadstix."

 

"What?" Burt asked.

 

"When I found out that Quinn was pregnant," he said. "I went to Mr. Schue because I didn't know what to do, I needed advice. And he took me to Breadstix and just assumed that I was going to raise Drizzle with Quinn." Oh God, there was that name again. Burt really worried about that child's future if she was actually named _Drizzle_. "And he even drove Quinn and me to her doctor's appointment." 

 

"Your Spanish teacher thought that it was appropriate to have a solo _dinner_ with you?" He asked, unable to begin to describe how inappropriate _that_ was, let alone Finn's next statement. "And he brought you -- Finn, why didn't you tell your mom?"

 

"Quinn didn't want her to know about the baby," Finn mumbled. "I really loved the baby and Quinn said she would give her up if people knew." He sighed. "An' yeah, he totally thought it was," he said. "He even visited Kurt at school." 

 

Burt gaped openly at Finn, before refocusing his attention on the road. There were so many things wrong with the things that his son was saying. 

 

"Okay, Finn, I just have to ask, did they actually name that baby Drizzle?" Apparently Burt was going to begin with that. Clearly he was hoping to maintain sanity as long as possible, along with not crashing Finn's truck.

 

"No, they named her _Beth_. _I_ wanted to name her _Drizzle_ and _Quinn_ thought it was a stupid name. And all _Puck_ had to do was sing a stupid song about _Beth_ and Quinn let that be her name. I didn't even get to hold her at the hospital when she was born. I really wanted to. I always knew she wasn't mine but I would have still been a good dad to her."

 

Burt was the first to admit that he wasn't good with any of this emotional stuff, but he was going to give it his best attempt anyways. He _could_ do this. He had accidentally read one too many of Kurt's Cosmos, after all. 

 

"Okay, Finn," he sighed. "Son, I am so sorry," he settled on. "I'm sorry that you didn't get a chance to hold Drizzle," and how it pained Burt to say that name. "And I know that you would have been a good dad to her and I'm sorry that you felt that choice was taken from you. The fact is that Quinn shouldn't have put you in that position in the first place but she did, and I understand that you got attached as well as Puckerman. I think perhaps that we need to get in touch with Ms..." Burt trailed off, not having a damn clue what the woman's name was. "With the woman that adopted Drizzle, she should at least know that Rachel is living with us, seeing as her fathers haven't bothered to return any of your mother's and my phone calls. And perhaps then you can discuss seeing the baby, it will be good practice for you and Rachel anyways." He sighed. 

 

"Her name is Shelby," Finn told him. "Shelby Corcoran, But can you make sure it's alright with Rach first, I don't want to make her upset." 

 

"Alright," Burt agreed. "And, it was not appropriate for the lunch or the driving to the doctor's appointment or the visiting Kurt at school to occur. Why _did_ that happen, anyways?" 

 

"He wanted Kurt's advice on Christmas presents," Finn reported. 


	9. best interests

Kurt had been summonsed home from Dalton -- he was most unamused about this -- and he had sped back to Lima (nearly breaking several rules of the road in the process) fearing the worst. He couldn't deal with the thought of his dad having another heart attack, which was what his mind had leapt to in spite of his father being the one to call him. No one could say that Kurt was without a wonderful imagination.   
  
"What happened?" He demanded, practically sprinting into the house. Not that he would ever admit to running, ever. Especially not in a uniform. Or panicking. Kurt wouldn't admit to panicking either. Nope, he was perfectly cool, calm, and collected.   
  
Which was why, when the only signs of human life that Kurt found in the house were Finn and Rachel watching Sportscenter, he maintained his composure and did not demand an explanation.   
  
"They're discussing a trade," Finn had the nerve to reply, as if there was any way that Kurt would ever ask questions about ESPN. "They want to trade a linebacker to the Browns in exchange for a Draft pick. We could win it this year!"   
  
Kurt leveled his brother with a ferocious glare, which would have been more effective if he hadn't had his eyes locked on the screen. Rachel, however, did notice, and simply giggled, patting Finn on the arm. "I don't think Kurt cares, honey," she told him. "I think he's wondering why your father dismissed him from school." Kurt could have kissed her. Except that he had already gone through his kissing girls phase and he had already gone through his tormenting Finn stage, so he refrained.   
  
"Oh," Finn said, shrugging. "I don't know, he seemed to want to discuss something with you," he said, smiling briefly at Kurt before turning his attention back to the television.   
  
"What did he wish to discuss?" He asked, trying to regain Finn's attention. The taller boy shrugged, focused on the program. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's...he went to get Mom," Finn replied, patting the couch beside him. "Come watch with us."  
  
"Is he alright?" Kurt demanded, sitting down beside Finn simply to force him to focus on him for a moment. "Is it his heart?" Honestly, Kurt really was used to his brother being adorably clueless, but sometimes it wore on him.   
  
"What?" Finn asked, pausing the show to look at him. "No, dude, he's fine, I promise," he assured him, nodding his head. "He and Mom, they want to talk to Figgins about Mr. Schuester." Well, that was new, Kurt thought to himself, normally Finn was fawning over the Glee instructor, oblivious to his more problematic behavior. Was Finn really turning over a new leaf? Kurt was proud to be privy to this miracle. "An' I guess they wanted to talk to you first."   
  
"Me?" Kurt asked. "Whatever for?"  
  
"Because we were talking about how he can behave not appropriately and I was really upset and I told him about him visiting you at Dalton and I'm sorry Kurt, don't hate me." Finn rambled. Kurt sighed. "I didn't mean to!"  
  
"It's fine, Finn, I'm not mad at you," he told him, trying to be soothing, but merely just sounding less panicked. "I need a cup of herbal tea, would you like one?"   
  
Finn just blinked at him, probably processing the lack of a lecture about spilling confidences. Though, there was a real chance Finn was just wondering what exactly herbal tea was. Kurt wasn't going to press him on either possibility. "How about you, Rachel?" He asked, eying the petite girl with concern.   
  
"I'd love one, Kurt," she said. "And some Cheese Whiz?"   
  
"What?" Kurt asked, eyes wide. "Why would you possibly want that? It's not even real cheese. I don't even think we have that."   
  
"I bought her some," Finn spoke up, hooking an arm around Rachel. "She's craving it, it's super awesome."  
  
Kurt steeled himself for what he was about to agree to, feeling every pore in his body protest. "Fine, I'll get you your spray cheese," he said, feeling mildly nauseous at the thought. "As long as you promise to never let it touch Dad's lips."   
  
"You don't have to worry about that, Kurt," Rachel chirped, as Finn petted her belly. "It's all mine."  
  
That really provided him with an incredibly cold comfort. "And I appreciate it, Rachel," he assured her. "I just...is there anything else the babies crave?" He dared to dream.  
  
"Ooh, yes," Rachel said, grinning widely. Kurt cringed. "I want some strawberries with the cheese, and can you get me some Oreos? Please, Uncle Kurt?"  
  
"Okay," Kurt said, position against the evils of too much junk food being pushed aside due to his being referred to as Uncle Kurt. Damn Rachel for figuring out a good way to manipulate him. "I'll be right back, Diva."  
  
"Can I get an ice cream sundae?" Finn asked, his tone hopeful. Kurt bit back a sigh, simply nodding. "Thanks, bro, with extra whipped cream."   
  
Kurt (feeling a bit like a short order cook) hastily assembled a tray including Finn's ice cream sundae, the various foods that Rachel required, and two cups of tea. He really wanted to question Finn about what had happened that day in detail, but he suspected that chances were slim that it was a good time. He sighed, setting the food on the table, cringing at the talk show that had resumed.   
  
"Can we watch something else?" He asked Finn desperately. "Even an actual sporting event would be better." And wasn't that sad? But it was also true, there were usually hot guys on sports teams.  
  
"Really?" Finn asked. He nodded. "Sweet, I think OSU is on." He turned to Rachel. "Is that alright with you, babe?"   
  
"Of course," Rachel told Finn, squeezing his hand. "I told you, I want the twins to be exposed to both our things."  
  
"I really miss you," Finn admitted to Kurt in a low tone, while Rachel faked interest in the basketball game on the screen in front of them. "I mean...you're my brother, and we like never see each other. It really sucks."  
  
"You know why that is," Kurt told him, looking up from filing his nails. "I am not safe in McKinley because of Karofsky. I'm sorry, Finn. I can't go back."  
  
"But you would?" Finn asked, and Kurt watched as he idly stroked Rachel's side, though his gaze was locked on him. "If it was safe?"  
  
Kurt nodded. "Yes," he said.  
  
"You'd leave Dalton? And the Warblers?" Finn's tone was surprised. Kurt bit back a sigh. Clearly he had actually been successful at hiding his displeasure with this situation.  
  
"What Warblers?" He muttered darkly. "They won't give me the time of day after what you did to Blaine, and he won't even talk to me anymore." Kurt was matter of fact about this, and really, he didn't fully blame Finn.   
  
"Why?" Finn asked.   
  
"Because they only put up with me because of Blaine," he said softly, reaching out for a dollop of whipped cream. "And I knew that, and I can accept that. Blaine is mad at me because he thinks I led him on about Rachel."  
  
"What do you mean?" Finn asked, sliding the sundae in between them. "I'll share, you're my brother."  
  
"He thinks that Rachel is his muse or something ridiculously asinine. He was certain she returned his affections after the party." Kurt took a spoonful of the ice cream. "I am so sorry for bringing him here, Finn. I didn't know that he was going -- "  
  
"Hey, don't," he said, nudging his shoulder. "It's alright, I know it's not your fault," he said. "I can't help having a gorgeous fiancee," he added, fondly. "I didn't know that him and the other birds were being such douches to you. Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Because...you can't protect me there, Finn," Kurt muttered, once it became painfully obvious that both his companions expected an answer. "I can't expect anyone to defend me, or make me feel better. And I have to be okay with that." He sniffled loudly. Great, he groused inwardly, he was crying.   
  
Finn threw both his arms around him, and a surprised Kurt hugged him back. It was strange, how the past year a hug from Finn would have made Kurt fall more and more in love with the boy, but now it was simply a gesture of brotherly love. Not that Kurt minded, because he loved having Finn as a brother. He snuffled loudly, burying his head into Finn's hideously faded hoodie, feeling guilty about adding his tears and -- gross -- snot to it, nonetheless. He really wished that Finn could protect him everywhere, but he knew that that was impossible.   
  
"I don't want you to cry, Kurt," Finn mumbled, as he continued to weep. "I really hate making you cry."   
  
"You didn't," he managed to inform him. "It's not you, I swear."   
  
"What is it, then?" Finn asked. "You can talk to me, you know. I'm an idiot but I'll try to get it."  
  
"You're not an idiot," he told him, pulling away from him slightly. "Don't say those things. It's just...Blaine told me to to con-confront Karofsky after he kissed me and I listened to him and then Karofsky threatened to kill me and I think he really meant it. And I screwed everything up because I thought I could defend myself because no one else wanted to."   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Did you want to get kissed by him?" Rachel asked Kurt quietly, having gotten up from beside Finn and gotten Kurt some tissues for his face. Finn watched as Kurt wordlessly shook his head, before dropping it back down against Finn's chest. He wondered why Rachel had asked that question, and why that answer had made her turn that frightening shade of red. For most people 'seeing red' was just an expression, but Rachel was not one of them. "Why didn't you say anything?"   
  
They were all silent for a few, uncomfortable, minutes, before Kurt finally replied. "I didn't want to out him. I don't believe in outing, it's wrong."   
  
"It's not outing if you tell someone you're being sexually harassed!" Rachel told him, putting words to Finn's internal thoughts. "Kurt, I understand that you don't like outing, but you could have just said that you were touched inappropriately against your will and said nothing at all about Karofsky being gay!"  
  
Kurt just blinked at them, his expression more bewildered than Finn's ever was. "Really?" He asked. "Why didn't Blaine say that?"  
  
"Oh, who the hell knows," Finn interjected. "Blaine clearly doesn't have your best interests in mind now, what makes you think he had your best interests in mind then? You liked Blaine, didn't you?" He wasn't asking to be mean, just to test out a theory. Kurt nodded. "Last year, who would you have come to?"  
  
"You," his brother whispered. "I would have asked you to help me with it. And...you would have helped me, no questions asked."   
  
"Yeah, and I wasn't your brother then," Finn pointed out. "So why didn't you ask me for help now?"  
  
"Blaine said it was a problem for people of our persuasion," he mumbled. "Gay people."  
  
"You should have told me," Finn said. "If you had told me then, what you told me now, I would have --"  
  
"You were the one that told me not to duet with Sam," Kurt pointed out. "My Dad was sick...I didn't want him to know about this and make everything worse. Blaine said we could handle it without any adult involvement. But Dad found out anyways."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I have to talk to you," Finn informed both his parents, blocking them bodily -- finally, his height and width were good for something besides making him the clumsiest person on earth -- from seeing into the living room, where Kurt had managed to take his turn at sobbing himself to sleep, while Rachel was being all maternal and fussing over him. "It's important and I didn't promise Kurt I wouldn't tell but I know he will just go all off pretending everything is fine and I can't let him anymore! He's my brother an' he's protecting all the wrong people!"  
  
"Honey," his mom said gently, putting down her purse and eying him warily. "What are you talking about? What happened now?"   
  
"The reason that Karofsky threatened to kill Kurt is because Bland told him it would be a good idea to comfort," and Finn totally knew the word was wrong, but he totally didn't care. "Confront, I meant, confront him about the fact that he sexually assaulted Kurt."   
  
"What?" Carole asked. "When did this occur?"  
  
"I'm a terrible brother," Finn told her, letting Burt push past him to get into the room. "I should have known that Karofsky was messing with Kurt, I should have known that Blaine was bad news, I should have made sure that Kurt knew he could always come to me, and I blew it." He drew in a shuddering breath. "I'm horrible at being a brother and I'm gonna be a shitty dad, too."   
  
"You are not," she whispered, giving him a hug, which he eagerly returned. Finn wasn't like most teenage boys -- he loved his mom and didn't mind showing it, especially since it had been the two of them for so long. "Honey, you are allowed to make mistakes and...well, hindsight is but a gift." Finn just stared. "I mean, you aren't a bad brother and you won't be a bad father," she said. "You're growing up, Finn. It's alright to screw up."   
  
"But--"  
  
"Honestly, honey, you told us when you found out, didn't you?" She asked him. He nodded, slowly, realizing that she was telling the truth. "It would have been nice if Kurt had said something sooner, but..."  
  
"He thinks that he makes everything worse," Finn told her, hugging himself as he did. "You should have heard him, Ma."   
  
"You're not a terrible brother, sweetie," his mom told him, wrapping her arms around him. "You're a good brother, I promise." Finn always felt better when his mom hugged him. "And you won't be a bad dad. I know you, you have the best heart."  
  
"Thanks, Mom." It did feel good when his mother said those things. "Do we have to go with you an' Dad to Principal Figgins?"   
  
She smiled sadly at him. "I think that might be a good idea." She kissed him on the forehead. "I think we need to have a serious discussion with Mr. Schuester, and it would be helpful if you came."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"What are they all doing here?" Will tiredly asked Ibqal, who was fixing him with a disappointed stare. His entire day had gone from mildly aggravating to the figurative dumpster, and he was not at all amused by the fact that his planning period was being used to assuage yet another complaint from Burt Hummel. God, Will thought that man was annoying. He seemed to expect special treatment for everything. "Send Finn to detention, he missed a test again."   
  
"Mr. Hudson was dismissed by his father, William," Figgins replied, sounding rather weary. "It seems that you made comments that upset him during your Glee class today," he continued. "Would you care to explain yourself?"  
  
"Explain what?" Will asked, tone rather flippant. "I misunderstood what Finn said, I don't see what the big deal was."  
  
"The big deal is that I have had a very interesting afternoon appointment with Mrs. Hudson-Hummel, Mr. Hummel, and the younger Mr. Hummel, Mr. Hudson, and Ms. Berry!" He informed him. "They have filed numerous complaints about you, William, and, frankly, I believe they may be justified! What on earth were you thinking inviting students out for lunch and bringing them to doctor's appointments? Not to mention involving young Mr. Hummel here in your Christmas shopping! He isn't even a student here anymore! I am starting to think Sue is right about you!"  
  
Will simply gaped. "Is this because I thought Finn's father was alive?" He queried. His head was throbbing, and he really wanted to take a nap.  
  
"William!" Figgins gasped, slamming his hand down on the desk. "You are digging yourself into a further hole!" He stood, gesturing to the chair. "Sit down and be quiet, we are waiting for two more people and then we can start."  
  
"Where are Rachel's dads?" He asked. Finn -- his favorite student -- practically lunged at him, and Hummel fixed him with a glare.  
  
"That is not your concern!" Ibqal replied. "Mr. Hummel and Mrs. Hudson-Hummel have already explained the situation to those that require knowledge of it. You are behaving in an inappropriately personal manner with these children!"  
  
"I'm their choir director!" He exclaimed. "Are you saying we can't have a special bond?" He cast his gaze across the room, noticing how none of his present or former students were looking happy to see him. "What was so wrong with what I did?"  
  
"You were being a jerk!" Finn said. "Come on, you think Rachel and I don't know that you were drinking the other day?" He paled. "Yeah, that's right. You let Principal Figgins think that was all an act! And then you got mad when Rachel didn't feel well!"   
  
"That was one day, Finn--"  
  
"And you're terrible to Kurt," he continued. "You knew we weren't being Kurt's friends when we were throwing him into dumpsters and you just walked on by! And those comments you made the other day, about how you understood why Karofsky sexually assaulted my brother? That was real nice of you. Real sympathetic."  
  
William Schuester couldn't believe the complete character assassination that was occurring on his behalf, and from one of his favorite students! How could Finn have turned on him in such a manner? Finn! And to make matters worse, it appeared as if Figgins believed him.  
  
"William, were you intoxicated the other day?" The Principal demanded, fixing him with a hard look. "We talked about this, William! After you drunk dialed Coach Sylvester! Why on earth would you behave in such an uncouth manner?"  
  
He shrugged. "Finn's accusations are unfloundered," he said, or, rather, attempted to say. The words were having trouble coming out of his mouth. "Unfoundered-unfoundounded!" Yes, there it was. The right word. "You're willing to believe a student that doesn't understand how girls get pregnant over a tenure track teacher?"  
  
"Maybe Finn would have understood if the sexual education in this school wasn't Christ Crusaders!" Mrs. Hudson-Hummel retorted. "Or maybe my son is a decent person who thought the best in Quinn Fabray."  
  
"I am not certain that you are tenure track, William," Ibqal interjected. "Frankly this is not the first time your behavior has been called into question!"  
  
Will puffed out his chest. "Really? Name one incident."  
 


	10. In the principal's office

"Can I ask a question?" Finn found himself desperate to break the silence, even willing to expose his own stupidity to do so. Principal Figgins and Mr. Schuester were just staring at each other, and it was totally awkward. His parents were silent as well, well, minus the growl that was emitting from his dad (Finn liked having a dad!) every few minutes. Rachel looked vaguely un-at-ease. Kurt simply looked resigned. Someone had to talk, didn't they?

"Of course, Mr. Hudson," the Principal said, eying him kindly. "Whatever you wish to ask, you may."

He cleared his throat, feeling totally awkward. "Why did random locker checks stop?" He asked, bewildered. "You know, 'cause I don't think they have them anymore."

Mr. Schuester's gaze turned shifty, and Figgins' eyes widened. "Random locker checks for what? We've never had random locker checks."

"Ibqal!" The teacher said, and Finn's jaw dropped. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"William, I haven't the faintest idea what -- " He knew he was going to be super in trouble for interrupting the Principal, but Finn couldn't help himself.

"Where did you get the pot you 'found' in my locker?" He demanded. "Rachel told me how she told you she wanted to quit Glee and then suddenly I joined."

"I found it in your lock-"

"You're full of crap!" He exclaimed. "It was all a lie! You manipulated me and you made me think that I was going to lose scholarships I didn't have and you made me think I could be arrested! What was that you said? This much pot is a felony?"

It hadn't been his intent to expose Mr. Schue, he had genuinely been curious, but apparently in his desperation to kill the silence he had opened a can of fish. Or whatever the can was made of. Finn was tired of being lied to, and being manipulated to, and he was more than a bit annoyed that he had fallen for the teacher's claims. He had trusted him!

"Why didn't you tell me?" His mother asked, forcing him to look at her. "Finn, you really should have said something to me."

"I couldn't!" Finn exclaimed. "You're my mom. I hadn't done it and it wasn't mine but I couldn't get arrested over it! I thought Puck had put it in there or something! I didn't want you to think I'm some kind of huge disappointment, you're my mom." His tone was quiet, and he had developed a sudden interest in his shoes. "It doesn't matter because I became one anyways."

"You need to be quiet," Mr. Schuester legitimately said, and Finn opened his mouth to angrily retort, when the doors to the office opened, revealing Sue Sylvester and Becky Johnson, two people Finn was fairly certain he had never been glad to see so much before.

"See," Becky said proudly, gesturing in the direction of Kurt. "I told you I saw Porcelain here, Coach."

"You're right, Becky," the Coach said kindly, before fixing her gaze upon the room at large. "Thank you for telling me about the meeting that Principal Figgins neglected to inform me about regarding one of my students," she said, nodding in the direction of Kurt. "You see, Fig Newton, Porcelain here is still one of my Cheerios, just because he happens to be temporarily off at Dalton's School for Freakishly Feminine Gay Boys doesn't mean that his place on the squad has been released." Finn noticed Principal Figgins pale noticeably. "I understand that we have entered a period of unrest in this school," she continued. "Esme said there was strife between William and his mismatched vocal leads."

"Why do you care?" Schuester demanded, and Sue's eyes narrowed in the man's direction.

"Tall and Gangly is Porcelain's brother, or whatever they are calling it nowadays," she said, her tone blase, but Finn gulped when she winked and smiled at Kurt. "That means that the unholy things growing inside that irritating midget harpy of his will have to be under my protection."

Finn really wanted to be offended by what Coach Sylvester had called their twins, but he relaxed somewhat when she gave the same smile that she'd given to Kurt to the two of them. He had never had the cheerleading coach on his good side, like ever, and he was willing to at least try to not screw it up.

"William, what is the matter with you?" Figgins practically wailed. "Why would you do illegal things to get students to join your club. Had Mr. Hudson reported this sooner, you would have been arrested! Bringing illicit drugs into my school!"

 

***

 

The admission that William was drugging the students coupled with the sudden appearance of Sue Sylvester had practically done poor Ibqal Figgins in, but he had managed to persevere through maintaining consciousness by reminding himself that if he had faced down the Queen of the Vampires, he could surely deal with an unrepentant Spanish teacher, a ranting Burt and Sue, and the growing headache he was getting as the smell in the room permeated his senses. It smelled oddly like cheap Communion. Whatever it was, it was causing him to feel ill.

He had been brought out of his stupor by the fact that angry Burt Hummel was leaning on his desk, clearly waiting for a response. What had they been talking about? Ah, yes, he remembered now.

"That is not a concern for the school, Mr. Hummel," he said, shaking his head. "The school does what they can but the students do not take Christ Crusaders seriously! How are they meant to maintain their knowledge if they are content to ignore its teachings!"

"Maybe your first teen pregnancy last year should have been an anvil sized hint," Hummel said flatly. "That Fabray girl, she is the President of the club, isn't she?"

"I fail to see why this is my problem!" Figgins insisted.

"Figgy," Sue interjected. "Figgy, I have a Cheerios squad that has been down a member these past few months due to your incompetence! Who knows what could happen to the rest of my squad if they aren't told the facts?"

"Carole and I will sue the school board," Mr. Hummel informed him. "Either you institute a sexual education course and make this school a welcoming environment for Kurt to return to, or we will be suing."

Figgins had opened his mouth to call his bluff, before closing it wordlessly, clearly sensing that Mr. Hummel's words were not a request.

"Fine!" Figgins erupted, slamming his hands down on his desk, causing even Sue to jump. "I am so tired of the school being blamed for the children's failings! But I do not want the Ohio Board of Education to get involved in this insanity! The students will have their ridiculous class about sexual education and Mr. Hummel will be safe in this school. There will be no suing of anyone!"

There, he thought to himself, a job well done. "As for you, William," he started, noticing that the Glee Club director was swaying slightly in his chair and looking awfully unwell. "William, do you have the flu?"

"He's drinking Chablis," the Hummel boy informed him. "I'm familiar with the symptoms. I'm pretty sure Ms. Pillsbury-Howell has yet to fully recover from her encounter with its affects." Ibqal's eyes widened, just in time to see William get sick all over his carpeted floor.

"Stop that!" He demanded of him. "For Heaven's sake, use the trash can!"

"I don't feel very well," he heard Rachel say, clapping her hand over her mouth. "I think I need--" All he could do was watch the petite girl bolt out of the room, followed in fast pursuit by Hudson.

"I am very disappointed in you!" Ibqal said, standing over William as he did, shoving the garbage can under his head. "Threatening to get students arrested! Showing up to school drunk! Your utter disrespect for the establishment and the student body!" Will simply groaned in response. "You don't think anyone here had better things to do today?" He asked. "Mr. Hummel and Mrs. Hudson-Hummel are working parents!" He ranted. "They had to take time off work to make sure that your poor behavior was dealt with! Not to mention the disruption to the education of three of our students! I am going to ask you something," he said, once Will had stopped dry heaving. "Did you know about younger Mr. Hummel being bullied before the incident while Sue was Principal?"

"He told the club that he thought I deserved it because I wouldn't turn it down," the mentioned student said. "He knew."


End file.
